


Let's Play A Game (The Series of Smut Drabbles)

by LoveisFFandLattes



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, PewDiePie - Fandom, Supernatural, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Collars, Comfort, Consensual Non-Consent, Cuddling, Cum Eating, Daddy Kink, Daddy/little - Freeform, Degradation, Drabbles, F/M, Food Kink, Gen, Golden shower, Grace Kink, Kinks, Light Bondage, M/M, Male Submissive, Multi, NSFW, Other, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Roleplay, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, Spanking, Threesome, Voice Kink, based off asks sent to my tumblr, fear kink, kinks and situations will vary on each chapter, mild age play, plus size, water sports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 26,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveisFFandLattes/pseuds/LoveisFFandLattes
Summary: Kinks and prompts sent in to me on my Tumblr for Mark, Jack, Pewds, Ethan, Egos, or Supernatural!Most of these I will try to keep gender neutral or will state at the beginning if it leans toward a specific gender.





	1. Chapter 1

Table of Contents:

1\. Mark/Reader- Cum Eating/Degradation  
2\. Wilford Warfstache/Reader- Daddy Kink  
3\. Ethan/Reader- Derogatory Praise  
4\. Ethan/Reader/Mark- Food Play  
5\. Darkiplier/Reader- Cum Eating  
6\. Markiplier/Reader- Dirty Talk  
7\. Ethan/Reader- Secret Handjob  
8\. Wilford/Reader- Age Play  
9\. Darkiplier/Reader/Wilford- Water Sports  
10\. Author/Reader- Light Bondage and Spanking  
11\. Ethan/Reader- Consensual Non-con  
12\. Gabriel/Reader- Grace Kink  
13\. Darkiplier/Reader- Weight/Body Image Comfort  
14\. Pewdiepie/Reader- Pet Play  
15\. Darkiplier/Reader- Anal/Shower sex  
16\. Bim/Reader- Praise Kink  
17\. Crowley/Reader- Daddy Kink  
18\. Darkiplier/Reader- Daddy Kink  
19\. Host/Reader- Voice Kink  
20\. Anti/Reader- Fear Kink  
21\. Pewdiepie/Reader- BDSM  
22\. Chase Brody/Reader- Pet Play  
23\. Chase Brody/Reader- SFW Cuddling  
24\. Darkiplier/Reader- Somnophilia  
25\. Googleplier/Reader- Praise Kink  
26\. Robbie/Reader- Humping  
27\. Anti/FemReader- Femdom  
28\. Pewdiepie/FemReader- Cockwarming  
29\. Pewdiepie/FemReader- "Ride Me" prompt  



	2. Mark/Reader- Cum Eating/Degradation

“Why do you think you deserve this? You been a brat all night! Why- fuuckk, why should I give you the honor of sucking my cock?” Mark snapped.

Eyes watering at his grip on your hair, you whimper and shiver under his smug glare.

“P-Please. Want it so bad! Need it.”

Your lack of vocabulary didn’t go unnoted by the man in front of you, his hips thrusting into the hand stroking his dripping erection. You wanted so badly to taste it. He’d been teasing you all day, and you’d failed every one of his tests. It wasn’t your fault he was so damn sexy.

His breath caught with a hissed curse and you watched with baited breath as his pace stammered. The thick fingers gripping his girthy cock tightened until it looked painful; his words kicking up in pitch as he told you how good his own hand felt.

“Please Mark!”

Suddenly he shoved you back so hard you fell onto the wooden floor with a cry of surprise and pain as your elbows slammed into the floor.

“Unh, oh fuck yeah, gonna cum. Don’t you fucking move you little brat”

A pathetic whimper fell from your parted lips in horrific disappointment as shot after shot of his cum cascaded to the floor and over his knuckles. The tears gathering on your eyes were almost pooling to fruition as he let out a hellish moan and tugged until his cock ran dry.

“Now fucking lick it up. It better be clean by the time I’m back from cleaning up or your ass is your to be sore for the rest of the week.”

Without hesitation, you flung yourself onto hands and knees and pressed your tongue into the first wet spot.

Mark gave out a little laugh before his foot steps marched away from you. Dutifully you licked up the still warm cum, unable to deny the satisfaction it brought. Drip after drop, you cleaned the floor of his cum until there was no more in sight. The sound of his returning foot steps made your head jerk up in excitement.

“Look at you. Looks like you can at least get one thing right. I guess you’ve earned a small reward.”

He gestured to the bed and let a gentle smile come to his lips for a moment.

“Get up there and spread those legs, brat, before I change my mind.”


	3. Wilford Warfstache/Reader- Daddy Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took about 20 minutes. Sorry for any errors! This will be based towards the female gender but there won’t be any genitals mentioned so could be for cis, trans, or gender fluid!

You knew the looks would never end, and while a part of you was made anxious by it, you loved the attention for the most part.

Wilford reveled in it. He loved the spot light and slowly he was making you love it too.

It was your outfits that garnered the most reaction. You’d began letting out your inner kinks more, loving how freeing it was and adoring Wil’s reaction to it.

Kitten eared head bands, lacy collars or chokers, fancy dressy clothes that could only be described as Lolita, and adorable stockings paired with shoes that made you feel like the princess you were.   
Wil was never anything less than dapper in his fitted button ups, suspenders, and pressed pants. Often more than not he wore his tophat while out if you were dressing up, and sometimes even donned his old pink and white striped suit jacket.

All the while as you shopped around the mall, his arm stayed locked around your frame, both keeping you close and warding off any wandering eyes.

You were in the Sanrio Shop when Wil’s hand started doing some wandering if it’s own.

“Wil,” you groaned, unable to help the blush that came across your cheeks.

“Yes, princess?” He replied easily, as if his hand wasn’t currently caressing your bottom lecherously.

You decided to ignore it and continue looking at the dresses on the shelf. When you came across a baby blue one with with ribbons and lace along the hem, you instantly fell in love; Wil appeared to agree if the moan that rumbled against the top of your head was any inclination.

“You’re going to model that for daddy before we buy it, right? Make sure it fits nicely on your cute little booty?”

Cheeks flushing even warmer, you lifted your head to find his eyes narrowed with burning lust.

“Yes daddy, of course,” you replied.

Snagging up the hanger and dress, you led the way back to the dressing rooms. Wil remained hot on your tail. You quickly slipped into the dressing room. Piece by piece, you undressed from your current ensemble and had to smile at your reflection. Where you once saw imperfections, you now saw love. Wil had increased your confidence by miles with his constant adoration.

You slipped the dress on easily and grinned widely at how it settled just below the curve of your bottom. Spinning in the mirror, a flicker of lust struck you hard as you saw a peek of your pink panties under the hem.

“Daddy, you out there?”

“Right here, baby. Show me how it fits,” Wil replied.

You opened the door slowly until you saw your lover waiting right outside, hands clasped at his waist with an eager smile spread across his face. The instant you revealed the outfit, he was pushing you back into the dressing room. Hunger was evident in his eyes when his hands clamped down on your sides. 

“You look absolutely delectable, princess.” 

“Oh, and look at this,” you told him, gently pushing him back. 

With a twirl, you placed your hands against the wall and bent over, exposing the panties teasingly in his direction. 

“Oooh, baby. Look at you,” he sighed, “I just want to eat you up right now.” 

Your chest hit the wall with a thump as his chest pressed against your back. 

“I’ll have to settle for just a small taste, I suppose,” he whispered huskily, “I want you to come for me, darling, nice and quiet, okay?” 

With those words, his hand slipped down your waist and under the ruffles of the dress, right into the band of your panties. 

“Oh Wil!” You gasped softly. 

His fingers cupped your sex expertly, wasting no time finding the most sensitive areas with skilled motions. Chest heaving, your eyes shut in euphoria as he played you with ease. 

“Mmm, your getting my hand all wet, princess. You going to come for daddy? I want to feel you shudder and hear my name on those perfect lips. Come in daddy’s hand, baby. Let go.” 

His lips made quick work of your neck, pressing gentle kisses and light nips along your sensitive skin, as his hand worked faster. Pleasure built up like a storm in your belly as his pace quickened. Ecstasy pounded through your veins as his name started coming out in heated whispers, trying ever so hard to be quiet lest you be caught and thrown out. 

“That’s my good little princess. I feel you, so close. I need you to let go for me. Come, baby.” 

When his teeth sunk gently into the lobe of your ear, everything broke with overwhelming delight. A keening whimper escaped your through before his hand was covering your mouth softly. 

“That’s my baby. So good for me”. 

You slumped against the wall when he released you, breathless and worn out, and turned your head just to see Wil grinning like the cat who caught the canary. With devious eyes, he lifted his hand to his lips and made a show of licking his fingers clean. 

“Mmm, always so delicious. Let’s get you changed back and purchase this dress. I have a feeling it’ll fit in quite well with your others.”


	4. Ethan/Reader- Derogatory Praise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100% there needs to be more Ethan smut in this world! Did this one in about 15 minutes. Again, sorry for any errors. I’m trying to keep the time for each one under 30 minutes because otherwise I’ll write a novel lol

Your teeth sunk fiercely into the pillow under your head, attempting to muffle the never ending moans.

“Oh, no no no. Don’t you fucking dare. You’re going to moan like the whore you are!” Ethan snarled.

A well placed smack on your ass earned him just what he wanted. Lips parting, you cried out his name in shock and pushed back against his hips in reaction.

“E-Ethan! Please!” you gasped out.

“Please what? Hmm?”

He slowed his pace, taking his time on each thrust in and slow pull out. He knew how badly you wanted him, the amount of your interest running obviously down your thighs. Yet he continued to tease, and you couldn’t help but love it.

“Please fuck me harder,” you finally managed to tell him between broken moans.

“Ooohh, you want- this?!”

With a force that would have slammed your body up the bed if he weren’t holding you, he thrust into your hole again with a vicious snarl. Your bodyh clenched in reaction

“Y-Yessss! Oh god, Ethan!” 

“Heh,” he scoffed darkly, “You turn into such a perfect little slut anytime I’ve got this dick in you. You love it, don’t you? Being a fucking slut, just for me?” 

Your reply was drown out in a gasp of his name as he reached under you and stroked your sensitive flesh. 

“Yeah, always such a good slut for me.” 

“E-Ethan, I… I-!” 

The words wouldn’t surface, too lost in the confines of your mounting climax. You battled for the strength to spit the words out, only to let out a hellish cry as it became too much. His fingers worked faster in their movements, dragging out the insurmountable bliss that exploded through your body. 

Your hips worked into his hands in frenzied motions, eager to continue the bliss, even as you heard him laughing over you. 

“Yep, just like a whore to come before you’re told. You’re lucky I love you so fucking much or I’d beat this sexy ass bright red.” 

Embarrassment flushed your entire upper half darker hues as he landed another sharp smack to your ass.

“Now be a good little slut and let me finish in you.” 

Whimpering at his words, you tightened around him and did your best to arch back into his thrusts, moaning along with him as his movements grew rough and jerky. Your name fell from his lips in a hushed moan before he fell over you. 

A shiver climbed up your spine as he mouthed easy kisses along your bare shoulders, whispering soothing sentiments with each one. 

“I love you”. “You’re so amazing”. “So good to me”.


	5. Ethan/Reader/Mark- Food Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took about 15 minutes, maybe closer to 20 because I got distracted. I hope you guys like it!!! I love doing these!

“I swear to god, if you stain the sheets, Nestor-”

“Hush and sit back, you little goof,” Ethan cut you off.

Your lips pouted out slightly and it only deepened when Mark shoved you down onto your back. The cool fabric sent slight shivers up your naked body as you adjusted to the temperature change. 

“We’ll start small,” Mark commented, reaching across Ethan to the desk where everything sat.

Your tongue darted out in anticipation as he bought the ripe strawberry to your lip and pressed. 

“Take a bite love,” Ethan instructed.

His eyes watched on intently as you made a show of parting you lips and taking the sweet berry in, nipping off a good chunk with a slight groan.

“That’s good,” you murmured.

“There’s much more where that comes from,” Mark replied.

With the inside exposed, the strawberry felt much cooler and wetter as he ran it down your chin. You could feel the slight sticky sweet juice coating your skin as it trailed down your neck and to your chest. 

A shuddering gasp escaped your lips and your fingers snagged up the blankets below you as the red fruit kissed the tip of your nipple. 

“Shit,” you managed to whimper. 

Mark’s expression was intense and studious. He was watching on like a hawk, internalizing every bit of information you put out for future reference. 

Ethan on the other hand was growing more eager by the second, hand moving up and down your side, then across your lower belly and back over. 

“I’m jumping in, keep doing what you’re doing,” Ethan muttered.

Your gaze darted from the older male to the younger and looked on curiously as his hand hovered over the tray of treats. 

Suddenly Mark stole your attention back as the fruit teasingly danced over your other nipple. Back arching, you let you eyes drop to his hand, unable to deny how aesthetically pleasing it was to see the juicy red treat coating your hardening nub in shiny liquid.

Without a word, Mark leaned in and his lips captured the now abandoned peak harshly. 

“Ooooh!”

A startling warmth spread across your lower belly, dipping ever so slightly across your navel, and trailed right down between your thighs to the top of your sex.

Brows furrowing, you clenched your thighs together in frustration.

“Please, more?” you asked.

Mark pulled off your nipple with a loud pop and painful pleasure exploded across your flesh before he jumped to the other one.

“More? How about I clean this chocolate off of you? Is that good enough?” Ethan asked, voice lowering with intent.

“Yes, fucking please!”

When his tongue flattened across your abdomen, you couldn’t resist bucking up into the sensation. Slow and practiced, he took his time licking across the mess he’d just created while Mark grew nearly vicious in his attention on your nub. 

The older man lifted up with a low growl and took a bite off the strawberry before offering the rest to you. 

As you opened up to take the berry, he smirked deviously and smashed it all around your lips. 

“Mark!”

“Oops, looks like I have cleaning of my own to do,” he breathed huskily.

His motions matched Ethan’s perfectly, precise and fluid, teasing you beyond what you could handle.

“Ethan, Mark, come on,” you whined breathlessly. 

Hands pushed your thighs up and apart suddenly, and then the familiar warmth of Ethan’s mouth was on your sex.

“FUCK!”

You nearly jerked up off the bed but Mark held you down with ease, a gruff laugh panting over your face.

“Nuh-uh, lay back and let him eat you up like the dish you are, babe,” Mark murmured.

Ethan made a noise of agreement before his motions quickened. His skilled tongue and fingers easily brought you up the precipice of bliss as Mark reached over.

Your eyes popped open in shock when he brought back his hand with his first two fingers coated in the melted chocolate. He smirked and put them to your lips.

“Suck, baby. Suck it like it’s one of our cocks while Ethan makes you come so hard you see stars.”

Thighs shaking, your eyes fluttered shut and you accepted his waiting fingers.

As if in planned tandem, Ethan’s fingers slipped down and eased carefully into your entrance, obviously coated in your excitement and his saliva. 

“Mmm, there you go, nice and deep,” Mark cajoled. 

Ethan’s fingers stretched deep, perfectly careful in his movements, and mixed with his mouth, you were feeling way too close to exploding. 

Without a second thought, your hand darted down and laced in the dark locks of your other lover. Ethan moaned against your flesh and moved up his pace, making your body react so violently it almost hurt. 

You never stopped sucking, licking, biting, at the fingers in your mouth even as your orgasm washed over you like a tidal wave. 

“Fuck, you look so beautiful when you come,” Mark murmured softly.

Gently he pulled back his fingers as you panted for breath against the pleasure pounding through your body. 

When Ethan pulled away, you finally let your eyes open.

“Our turn,” Ethan commented huskily, standing and shoving his pants to the floor.

A hungry moan left you lips as he started pumping his cock. Mark followed his motions.

“What do you have more of a sweet tooth for? Chocolate or caramel?” Ethan asked, motioning to both the melted sweets, “Or we can both take one? Your pick, love.”


	6. Darkiplier/Reader- Cum Eating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s not the same tact I took with Mark’s prompt, but I hope you still enjoy it all the same! Took about 20 minutes to get this one done!

“Darling, come here.”

Rising to your feet, you worried your lower lip gently at the sultry tone in Dark’s voice and hurried to his study.

Poking your head into the ajar door, you asked, “Yes Dark?”

Before the last syllable was out of your mouth, your eyes widened in shock and your body reacted warmly to the sight he presented you with.

He smirked and leaned back in his office chair, hand never failing in the steady pace along his cock. 

“You have been very good for me today. I thought you might like a treat. Would that interest my little pet?”

Mouth watering, you nodded numbly and licked your lips instinctively.

“Yes, that sounds wonderful,” you murmured.

With a gut wrenching crack, he tilted his head to the side and sighed, motioning you over with his free hand. Your feet couldn’t get across the carpet soon enough. 

“Come take your place at my feet, darling. Open those sweet lips and stick out your tongue,” he instructed.

The carpet was forgiving and soft under your knees as your dropped without hesitation. Dark was never harsh or mean with you, but for him to openly present you with a “treat” was rare. 

Your wide eyes met his black ones unerringly. His smirk slowly shifted into a little smile as he reached out and carded a hand through your hair.

“Are you ready?” he questioned easily.

“Yes!” 

Your reply was over eager but you couldn’t find it in you to be embarrassed when it made his eyes flash and that smirk come back to his lips.

The fingers resting on the back of your head pulled you forward and you let your lips fell open, sticking out your tongue until it was right under his cock. His wrist quickened in its motions when you couldn’t resist lapping up the precum dripping from the head. His smirk quirked up for a moment before a moan escaped his lips and his head fell back. 

Gently he pulled your head down and you didn’t wait in accepting his cock, groaning when he kept stroking the base and thrust up into your mouth. 

“Oh fuck. I’m already close, darling. Been in here thinking about you all morning and how much I wanted to reward you. Are you going to swallow it all for me? Eat it up like the good little pet you are?”

Excitement made your body ache as you clenched your thighs shut and resisted reaching down to relieve your own issue. 

When he pressed on the back of your head with more force, you gave in and sunk down further on his cock, relishing in the moan he gave out. 

“That’s my pet. Gonna fill your mouth and belly with my cum..”

The ringing sound that naturally laid around his being resonated louder as his voice shook. 

You gripped harder onto his thighs and swallowed him down as far as you could take, recognizing how close he was. 

His body shook, reds and blues popping out in your vision until they blurred, and he started cursing beneath his breath. Your eyes shut in delight as you felt the tell-tale stiffening under your hands and his cock throbbed between your lips. 

The first shot of cum hit you by surprise but you took it in stride, swallowing it down along with the next few. His whispered praises filtered in through your determined thoughts but it wasn’t until he released your head that you really focused on them.

“I couldn’t ask for a better pet, you know that darling?”

Looking up at him as you rested your cheek atop his knee, you shot him a playful grin.

“I am pretty good.”


	7. Markiplier/Reader- Dirty Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This one took about 15 minutes. I hope you enjoy it. I feel it might not be up to par but I didn’t want to take TOO long on just one when I’ve got a bunch more.)

“I hate you for this,” you barely whispered, unsure of how close he was.

The blindfold across your eyes hid everything from sight. Your sense of sound was the only thing you could rely on, but he was being incredibly quiet for once.

“No you don’t. You love it,” Mark replied with an easy laugh, “Otherwise you wouldn’t be dripping wet for me.”

Your cheeks warmed under his accusation but you couldn’t deny it. As he stated, your arousal was pretty obvious under his touches. The bed moved to your right and your back tensed anxiously as his breath panted across your shoulder and neck.

“You just love being at my mercy, giving over every single ounce of control until you’re just my little fuck toy. Don’t you? Admit it. You fucking love when I can do anything I want to you,” he murmured.

When his lips came to brush your ear, you couldn’t stop the gasp that escaped. 

“I could lick and suck you until you’re cumming in my mouth like a paid whore. I could pin you to the bed and fuck you until you’re sore and screaming for me to stop. I could hold you still and fuck your face until you can’t breath in anything except my dick.”

Mark’s tongue swirled under your ear and his hand finally continued in it’s motions along your sex, stroking and teasing just on the side of not enough. Your hips bucked up impatiently as his fingers stilled again.

“I bet you could come just from my hand, couldn’t you? It wouldn't surprise me. You’re such a slut for me. Fuck, I could probably get you off with barely anything. Shall we put it to the test?” 

“No!” you managed to squeak out, “Please, need more. Fuck me.”

“How about.... no? I want to see you come undone for me first. You know I adore seeing you when you’re coming for me. How dark your skin gets, how your nips poke out all inviting like, how you drench my fingers with your cum. Do that for me, and then I’ll give you what you want. If you can’t do that, then I suppose I’ll have to leave you here until I feel you’re ready to listen.”

“NO!” 

Your cry was vicious in reaction and immediately you started grinding up against his hand. 

His chuckle was warm and heady in your ear as he teethed along the lobe. 

“That’s my love. I’d hate to leave you here, dripping with need, ruining the sheets with your shameful lust. I won’t have to though, will I? No, you’re always so good for me. Now come for me, baby. Let me see you squirm.” 

Switching between rough and feather light, his touches never ceased, picking up in speed as your breath grew short and your head arched back with silent moans. 

The pleasure was building in leaps and bounds, thanks to his never ending filthy words and skilled hands. Your thighs quivered as you arched up into his hand, begging silently. Thankfully he seemed to understand and added just the right amount of pressure. 

“Ah, there we are. Come on, you’re so close for me. You want me to fuck you, don’t you? You need to earn it.” 

Brows furrowing, you felt your heart racing and the sharp lightening of your coming orgasm. 

“I said fucking come,” he growled suddenly.

The deep, furious cadence in his voice sent you over with a helpless cry of his name, shaking and thrashing under him as he smashed his mouth to yours and worked your sex frantically. He drained every last ounce of pleasure from you before releasing his hold, a husky chuckle puffing across your lips.

“This will make it so much easier to fuck you. Who needs lube when you come so much?”


	8. Ethan/Reader- Secret Handjob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Yeah, this one is gonna be a little longer than the others I think? Took closer to 30 minutes. I hope you guys enjoy it still! It’s a little all over the place in my opinion.)

“Blank, kid tested, mother approved,” Mark read off the card in front of him.

“Oh god, remember the last time we got this?” Tyler snickered from across the table.

You had to grin at that thought. You hadn’t been a part of the group of friends at that time, but you’d watched the video over and over probably a hundred times since it came out. The boys bust out laughing, easily falling into reminiscing together and forgetting about the game. At the mention of orgasm faces, you couldn’t stop the grin splitting across your lips and your eyes darted up to Ethan. 

“How’d that orgasm face go again?” you asked teasingly.

“Oh yeah, do it!” Mark urged.

Red faced, Ethan jutted out his lower lip and “ooh”ed into the air. Another round of laughter hit the table as Ethan collapsed into his arms on the table.

“I’m dying,” you gasped out through laughs. 

Finally you were all able to collect yourselves as you started looking for a card to play. Every one of yours sucked except one, and it made your guts cringe to even lay it down, but of course you went with it. The game was meant to be offensive, you tried to remember. 

As Ethan and Tyler looked through their cards, you looked back over at your boyfriend and couldn’t help the turn your thoughts took. His orgasm face was obviously nothing like that joke, although it was fucking hilarious to imagine so. Thinking on such a topic had your brain wandering towards the dangerous land of sex and orgasms, and you shut your thighs instinctively. 

“Okay, here was go,” Ethan sighed, finally placing down a card. 

He apparently noticed your not-so-subtle staring and his bright blue orbs met yours, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

“You okay babe?”

“Mmhmm, sorry, lost in thought,” you admitted.

With a chaste kiss, you reluctantly returned your attention to the game where Mark was reading the cards.

“My tiny penis, kid tested… whoa god, no… mother approved.”

Your nose crinkled up in silent laughter at the expression across his face.

“Michael Jackson, kid tested, mother approved.” 

There it was, your card. As they started giggling and goofing around, you felt a swell of hope in your chest. Maybe you’d finally win a card!

“Scary clowns, kid tested, mother approved.”

“Eww, no,” you muttered with a quick shudder.

“Aw, what’s wrong? You wouldn’t want to play with a clown?” Ethan teased.

With a dead pan look from you, he quickly apologized and hid his face in his cards.

“Asshole,” you muttered jokingly.

“I have to go with Michael Jackson. That’s too fucking perfect,” Mark decided.

“Yessss!”

Ethan and Tyler groaned and complained as you swipe up the card, but you just preened happily at your first win.

“Why do I hurt all over?” Tyler read aloud.

“Butt sex?” Ethan commented suddenly, causing an uproarious bout of giggles. 

You searched through your cards again and slapped down a random one, not liking any of the choices. 

Ethan’s little noises and movements from beside you stole your attention again, and you debated trying something sneaky as your thoughts turned dark again. Most likely Mark and Tyler wouldn’t notice… What would the harm be?

Leaning in closer, you pretended to look at his cards with him while your hand snuck under the table. 

“What do you th-aahaaa- nk?” Ethan gasped, shooting you a glare as your hands rubbed the inside of his thigh.

“I like that one,” you replied, pointing at the one in the middle.

He nodded but didn’t say another word. You kneaded the muscular flesh of his thigh and slowly moved up, enjoying the slight jumps and flinches it earned from his stoic face.

“Okay, Why do I hurt all over?” Tyler announced, scooping up the cards.

You returned the majority of your attention to the tall man, but kept working your way up to the object of your desire ever so slowly.

“Revenge fucking.”

His eyebrows lifted as he gave a little chuckle, then moved on to the next one.

“Why do I hurt all over? Midget wrestling.”

Even you had to let out a snicker at that, imagining the giant man wrestling in that style of match.

“So, Ethan?” Mark retorted, earning a sharp exclamation of disagreement from said man.

“Why do I hurt all over? Filling every… orifice… with butterscotch pudding…?”

The distraught look on his face was enough to crack the rest of you up. With the racuous noise filling the air, you took the chance to skip up to the growling bulge in Ethan’s pants. 

“Mother f–”

Ethan caught himself carefully, a pained look coming over his face as eyes darted in his direction.

“Kicked the table with my pinky toe,” he lied easily.

“Ouch,” you retorted, exuding false empathy. 

“Butter scotch pudding has to be the winner,” Tyler announced.

“Yes!” Mark hissed.

“Of course,” you teased, sticking out your tongue.

He returned the sentiment as you reached out for a card off the deck.

“This Month’s Cosmo; Spice up your sex life by bringing blank into the bedroom,” you read aloud.

They all went quiet as they searched through their card. You caught Ethan’s side eye look before you shut you eyes, a little grin obvious on your face as his hardened under your caressing touches.

Even through the sweat pants you enjoyed the thickness of his cock filling your hand.

Mark made a noise and you grabbed up the cards on the table. 

“This Month’s Cosmo; Spice up your sex life by bringing Nickleback into the bedroom”

Immediately you had to slap your forehead and let out a snicker. 

“This Month’s Cosmo; Spice up your sex life by bringing… ewww, used panties into the bedroom,” you groaned.

“This Month’s Cosmo; Spice up your sex life by bringing Bill Clinton, naked on a bear skin rug with a saxophone into the bedroom.”

By the time you finished the card, you could barely speak, laughter bubbling beneath the surface until tears prickled at your eyes.

“Fucking Bill Clinton, of course,” you said.

“Yes!” Tyler explained, grabbing the card.

“Babe,” Ethan sighed in mock disappointment.

With a squeeze to his erection, his sass was gone, instead cheeks and ears heating dark red as he bit into his bottom lip hard.

He read off the next card but you barely paid attention, laying down the top card from your hand without reading it, too focused on the way he was fidgeting suddenly in his chair. Luckily Mark and Tyler were distracted in their conversation about which card was better, so you sped up your strokes. 

Suddenly Ethan leaned in to your ear, his other hand snatching your wrist painfully hard and jerking it faster.

“I’m going to get you for this,” he panted huskily into your ear, “I can’t believe you’re doing this.”

You turned to his other ear and whispered back, “All that talk about orgasm faces made me wanna give you one.”

He barely caught the groan from sounding out loud, letting the sensation reverberate against your cheek as his grip on your wrist tightened to the point you were on the edge of pulling away from pain; but then you felt it. His thighs clenched hard under your forearm and his cock stiffened and pulsed in your hand. 

His moan was nearly silent in your ear as he let out the quietest curse. 

“You’re lucky these pants won’t show a cum stain,” he sighed sharply, when he pulled back.

“If you two are done whispering sex talk over there, we’d like to continue,” Mark nearly shouted, causing you both to jump apart and your faces to flush.

He smirked but said nothing. 

“There will be plenty of time for naughty stuff in your room tonight. Get to reading,” he urged. 

Thankfully neither of them seemed to notice more than your heated talk, and you couldn’t help but smirk to yourself. 

Mission accomplished.


	9. Wilford/Reader- Age Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I hope this is close to what you were looking for! I know people view age play so differently depending on the person. ^.^ I’m personally more into the middle/brat type so that’s what I went with)

“Little one, you’re going the right way for a red bottom,” Wilford commented slyly from his position at his desk.

While Dark was well known for his work ethic, Wil was never far behind. Even though he seemed more nonchalant and viewed as almost lazy by some of the other egos, he was actually very hard working. That was a personality trait you adored. Well, until you needed him anyway.

“Daddy, come on, plleeasse hurry up!” you whined, leaning over the desk further.

Leaning down, you pressed your cheek to the desk and looked up at him with the biggest eyes you could manage. His deep drown orbs found yours staring up, but he didn’t react other than to smile.

“You’ll be okay while I finish up this document,” he commented as his scratching of pen on paper returned.

Rolling your eyes with an impatient huff, you replied, “No I won’t! I’m dying. You hear me? I’m dying because I need you and you’re going to just let me wither away. I haven’t had hugs and kisses or any cuddles all day!”

His eyebrows lifted but his motions never stopped, his lips never spoke a reply even as his mustache twitched slightly. That irked you to no end. Rarely did you put for the initiative to start of scene, letting him usually lead you into your little space, but damn it you wanted your daddy today. From being worn out due to work the last few days and craving him in a more carnal way as well, you needed him to take his stance as daddy. 

“Please. I need my daddy,” you whimpered.

“Just wait a little bit longer, pumpkin,” he urged, “I shouldn’t be too much longer.”

“That’s what you said an hour ago!” you scoffed, stomping your foot like an impatient child, “Fine, be a meanie. I’ll go take care of it myself.”

You lifted from the desk and started to stop off but waited by the door for a response. When you got none, you couldn’t resist slamming the door shut and sulked off to your room.

It was closing in on ten o’clock at night. There was no reason for him to keep working. With a frustrated noise, you shut the bedroom door and threw yourself into the plush bed, instantly grabbing your toys out of the bedside drawer. The long, slender vibrator was perfect for helping you get off quickly. You grabbed out that and the lube, eager to get started and finished. That’s all you wanted at this point, having been wanting him the entirety of the day.

Shucking your clothes as fast as you could, you lubed up the toy and pressed it to your entrance, your other hand finding your sex and rubbing without hesitation. You were already turned on and ready to go, so you needed little prep with the amount of slick you coated the vibrator in.

“Ooh,” a soft whimper fell from your lips as you worked on your sensitive bits.

Suddenly the door flung open, slamming against the wall hard upon impact, and your eyes flew open. Your pulse raced at first, thoughts immediately heading towards worry of punishment, but then you saw the look in his eyes.

“And just what do you think you’re doing, baby?” he purred as he shut the door back.

“What does it look like? Taking care of what you refused me all day, even when you didn’t have to,” you informed him.

A niggle of doubt wormed into your mind as you saw him deflate slightly, a pout forming on his lips.

“You’re right. I’m sorry, little one. Can you forgive me for neglecting you today?” he asked, moving slowly towards the bed.

Your breath caught slightly when he sat next to you and started rubbing your leg. There came the attention you desired. 

“I- I guess,” you breathed softly.

“Let me make it up to you, apologize to you right.”

His large, gentle hand slid down your inner thigh as he climbed up the rest of the way onto the bed. Without thinking, you immediately dropped your legs aside for him.

“Look at you. So good for me even when I haven’t been a good daddy to you. What’d I ever do to deserve you, pumpkin?” he murmured.

His mouth followed the trail his hand took while said fingers easily pried your hand away from the vibrator, taking over with calm motions. The feeling of his mustache tickling your skin made you giggle and writhe, adding to the growing concoction of bliss in your belly.

The sight of his chocolate gaze never erring from your own, even as his mouth neared your sex, made your insides clench hard.

“You’re so beautiful. I don’t know how I was able to resist you today, my little temptation,” he growled.

You made a noise of indignation at the ‘beautiful’ remark but he only lifted an eyebrow in your direction before his tongue went to work. Instantly your eyes fluttered shut and your hands screwed up into the sheets below.

“That’s it. Let daddy take care of you like he should. Be good and come for me Y/N.”

The amount of emotion he could put forth through his tone never failed to blow you away, and the lustful admiration dripping onto every word currently made goosebumps pop up along your flesh.

Fingers twisting in the soft fabric, you canted your hips to his mouth, silently asking for more. He eagerly fulfilled the request without hesitation. Pleasure coiled tightly in your belly as his wrist flicked the toy faster, angling it up to find that one sweet spot, and everything came to a blinding precipice when he did. Unable to control yourself, your hands darted to the back of his head and pulled him in closer. Every buck of your hips into his mouth nearly brought tears into your eyes as the sensations of release accosted your body. 

“Wil! Oh daddy!”

His moan was treacherous against your flesh as he drew out every ounce of ecstasy from your body until you could only lie there with weak and tired moans.

When he finally pulled away, he scaled up the bed beside you quickly and pressed a soft kiss to your lips, and then your cheek, nose, and forehead. 

“I’m sorry, Y/N. Honestly, I let my work get to me and I shouldn’t have done that. Do you truly forgive me?” he murmured.

“Of course, Wil. I’m sorry I was such a brat.”

His lips twitched up into a cute little smirk for a moment.

“At least you’re an adorable brat.”


	10. Darkiplier/Reader/Wilford- Water Sports

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh, this came from a kink prompt. It was supposed to just be something short but my damn imagination ran away with this. Sorry about that. 2000 fucking words y’all. >.<
> 
> Kink Prompt: Wilford x Dark x Reader - water sports 
> 
> Warning: Threesome, water sports, golden shower
> 
> DON’T READ IF YOU’RE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH SEXUAL URINATION!!!!!! YOU’VE BEEN WARNED

Your gut twisted in anticipation as you followed Dark and Wil to the huge bathroom. At the doorway, you paused and looked on as they began undressing.

“Y/N?” Dark questioned, concern painted in his voice clearly, “Have you changed your mind?”

“No,” you assured him meekly, “Just- I’m nervous.”

“Oh, there’s no reason to be nervous, sugar plum! Come here,” Wil replied, striding over and pulling you into his arms, “Are you sure you want to do this?”

You nodded against his chest and looked up as the dark-haired male came over and joined your embrace, rubbing your hair down softly.

“This is only happening because you want it. You showed interest and we want to try anything you want. If you’ve changed your mind, it’s-“

“No, I want to do this,” you interrupted, finally putting some force in your tone, “You won’t think badly of me for it, right?”

Wilford let out a jovial laugh before kissing the top of your head warmly, and Dark even cracked a smile.

“Pumpkin, you have us wound around your pinky finger so tightly nothing could change our opinions on you. It’s good that you’ve got a healthy sexual interest. I, for one, am excited to try this.”

“I’ll admit I’m intrigued as well,” Dark added, “Are you ready to start?”

Taking a deep breath, you nodded and pulled away from the bigger man.

“If it becomes too much or you decide you don’t like it, say red or lift your right hand,” Dark reminded you carefully.

“I’ve got it, thank you,” you replied.

Carefully you climbed into the big round tub, whipping off your shirt and shorts before kneeling naked in the bottom. The cool air sent goosebumps up your arms as your nipples hardened.

“Mm, look at them, Dark. Our lovely little pumpkin is waiting so good for us.”

“That they are,” Dark replied, stepping forward alongside the older man.

Your eyes lifted from the porcelain of the tub and found both your lovers stark naked, cocks in hand with smirks across both their gorgeous mouths. Tongue wetting your lips nervously, you took another steadying breath and nodded once, closing your eyes as they closed against the tub.

“Ready?” Wilford asked.

“Yes,” you rushed out, fingers curling into your palms as you shivered.

There was nothing at first, but then a warm stream hit your left shoulder, making you jump and gasp. The next joined in, aimed at your chest, and you couldn’t stop a happy whimper.

Soft sighs from the men filled the air to join your little noises of contentment. How something so degrading felt so freeing was beyond your scope of mind.

Slowly, the rivers ran down your chest to your lap, coating your skin in a layer of warmth against the cold air.

“I never imagined they would look so sexy like this.”

Your cheeks flushed red at the older mans words, and Dark let out a little snort.

“Is there ever anything they do that isn’t sexy?” he commented.

“You have me there,” Wilford replied with a short laugh, “I’m about running out, pumpkin. How are you feeling?”

It took a moment for your mind to register the fact that you were meant to respond. Flicking your eyes open, you looked up at them both with a dazed smile.

“Good, warm.”

“Me thinks someone’s fallen down the sub rabbit hole,” Wil murmured, grin stretching across his lips.

You nodded lazily in agreement, earning dual chuckles. With a slight pout, you noticed the slack in their streams. Finally it came to an end and the three of you sat there quietly.

“It’s starting to get cold,” you murmured softly.

“It’s a good thing you need a shower,” Dark replied.

“A real one,” Wil added with a dirty chuckle.

Both stepped into the tub and Dark set to starting the water while Wil picked you up bridal style. You tried to stop him, reminded him of what was all over you, but he simply narrowed his eyes at you.

“Hush and relax, Y/N.”

You fell prey to his dominating aura and rested against his chest, nearly jumping as the warm water started spurting from the shower head. Dark tugged the curtain shut and turned towards the two of you, immediately cupping your face and drawing you into a heated kiss.

“You feel okay? No bad thoughts running around up there?” he teased softly.

“Mm-mm, all good,” you replied, then had to blush as you realized another part of you was reacting to the treatment, “Kind of excited, honestly.”

At that, his eyes darkened until they were nearly black, and a smirk crawled across his face. Wil’s arms tightened around you and his forehead pressed against your temple.

“Realllllyyy now?” he cajoled softly into your ear, “Does our little one need something?”

Biting your lip, you nodded slowly, enjoying the flash of red through Dark’s eyes.

Immediately Wil shifted your weight and you were once again on your feet, pinned between the two as the older man pulled you into a hungry kiss and Dark’s hands began roaming your sides.

“How would you like to take care of that problem?” Dark questioned, lips brushing across the back of your neck.

Shivering under their touches, you parted from Wil and whispered to him, “One of you take me while the other get my mouth?”

“Oh, that sounds delightful,” Wilford purred softly, “Dark, you get the honors of making them come while I use these beautiful lips. Sound fair?”

“Very. Bend over, darling,” Dark murmured, hand pressing softly against your spine, “Let’s rinse you off so you’re more comfortable.”

Resting against the bigger man’s chest, you let your eyes slip closed and focused on the sensations of their hands working over your body.

“You did very well for us, you know that, darling?” Dark commented as his hand worked down your thighs.

“That you did. I’m so proud to be a part of this experience with you,” Wilford added, hands running through your hair gently.

“You guys,” you murmured, embarrassed at the over pouring of emotions.

They didn’t verbally respond, but Wil’s grip tightened slightly on your hair as Dark’s hands slid up between your thighs. One hand found the eager bits of your sex with his other gently pressed into your entrance. When he spit, you couldn’t help but flush dark red, unused to the action.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart, would you rather I bring some lube in?” he questioned.

“No, no it’s okay,” you assured him.

You had their urine on you moments ago, what was a little more intimacy with body fluids. He made a noise of agreement before moving his thick finger carefully, taking his time opening you up for him.

“Bend down, baby,” Wilford instructed as he slowly stepped back.

Without hesitation, you leaned down and rested your hands on his thighs to keep your balance, moaning out loud as his erection bobbed teasingly in your face.

Wrapping the base in one hand, you parted your lips and took his thick cock in eagerly. His salty precum splashed over your tastebuds as you went right to work, hollowing your cheeks and pressing your tongue against the large vein on the underside.

“Oooh, fuck pumpkin. That’s right, take me down, riiiighhht down your throat,” he moaned gruffly.

A squeak passed your lips as you pulled up slightly off his dick, focusing on relaxing as Dark pressed a second finger in, much less patient.

“So good for us. Let him in. Let Dark fuck you like only he can,” Wil rumbled, “I think they’re ready, don’t you?”

“I don’t want to hurt them is all,” Dark remarked sharply.

Wil made a bashful noise before his hand slid into your hair and pulled you back down on his cock. The younger man took that exact moment to work your sex faster, tearing a broken moan from your chest.

“Now,” he snapped, “They’re ready.”

His hands gripped harshly on your hips as his cock head pressed to your entrance, slowly pushing in with a sense of control that was unrivaled by anyone else.

“Fuck, pumpkin, you’re doing so good. Gonna make me come too fast,” Wilford gasped out as you squeezed hard on his cock.

You let out a short gasp of a laugh at his reaction, thrilled by the words, but Dark swiped away all victorious feeling as he buried himself in to the hilt. Back bowing and nails scratching Wil’s thighs, you let out a hair-raising cry and popped off his dick to bury your face against his soft belly.

“Color?” Dark asked in a panicked tone.

“Green, so fucking green,” you squealed, pushing back on his cock, “Feel so good, god Dark, Wil.”

Wilford gave a relieved sounding chuckle as Dark sighed, fingers lightening in their grip.

“You like how I feel inside you?” he teased, easing back slowly, “How full I fill you?”

“Mmhmm, yes, fuck. Both of you make me feel like I’m going to burst,” you gasped out.

At that, you realized how much you were neglecting the older man, hand barely pumping his thickness. Rewarding his patience as best you could, you slipped him back into your mouth and pushed down as far as you could.

“Shit!”

He thick accent slurred even more as he started rocking into your quick swallows up and down his length. Dark picked up speed to match your motions, and his fingers returned to pleasing your throbbing need.

“Come for us, darling. I feel you tightening on me. Grace us with your orgasm.”

Oh how you loved his eloquence. Hand shaking, you reached down between Wil’s thighs and cupped his balls gently, fingers pressing up against the sensitive patch of skin behind them at the same time.

His reaction was violent, hips thrusting forward with force and a savage snarl tearing from his lips, cock pressing into your throat with ease.

You clenched tighter around Dark and leaned back quicker into his motions, noticing easily the change of urgency in his breaths and moans.

“You want us to come with you?” Dark grunted shakily.

A thumbs-up from your free hand won the reaction your craved.

“Then come we will,” Wil bit out.

Both hands cupped the back of your head and he started thrusting with abandon, leaving your mouth open and waiting with drool rolling down your chin. Dark matched his pace, hips lowering just to hit that bundle of nerves in your channel that made you scream. His pace had your thighs and hips aching, and your hole feeling abused beyond belief, and yet it was that mixed with Wil choking you on his cock that sent you over.

“Fuck, yes, yesyesyes, gonna come. Swallow it all, baby,” Wilford panted out, body shaking volatily as his cock pulsed and emptied in your mouth.

As you fought through your own pleasure, Dark let out a vicious snarl and slammed in so hard that your core ached, and it sent another after shock of bliss screaming though your body.

You swallowed down every bit of Wil’s cum before pulling off, panting like you’d run a marathon. Dark pulled out slowly, arms wrapping around your waist to help you balance as Wil lifted you upright.

Before you’d even gathered your bearings, Wil smashed his mouth on yours passionately with a moan.

“They’re not just yours,” Dark remarked sharply, fingers slipping under your chin and tearing your head back his way.

His kiss was more controlled but caused the same heart racing reaction as the other’s.

“Come on, let’s clean you up,” Wilford murmured when you pulled back for breath.

With a weak smile, you leaned back against Dark and let them both begin an actual cleaning regimen, lulling you down from the extreme emotions swirling in your chest.


	11. Author/Reader- Light Bondage and Spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I feel like this one might not be as up to par as the others, but I really wanted to get it out. I hope you still enjoy it!)

“Y/N crawled onto the bed with ease and laid back, instantly placing their wrists together above their head and spreading their legs apart below. They didn’t need words to remind the man before them that they trusted him implicitly, the look in their eyes being full of love and understanding. The seductive submission they presented him with made it hard for him to focus on the scratch of his pen against the paper.”

With that, Author dropped his pen and launched himself out of the office chair, shucking his shirt and pants aside with abandon. A shock of desire lit up your belly as his lithe body moved towards you. His muscles always made your insides twist with need. 

You looked up at him and couldn’t resist smirking at the hunger in his eyes. It was impossible NOT to be proud of the reaction your nude body gave him. 

He reached down and snagged up the silk rope from where it was tied to the headboard, swiftly knotting it around your wrists. 

“You are quite the temptation... but you know that, don’t you? That’s why you’ve spent all day parading around here in nothing but that tight shirt and those shorts that look so fucking good on your ass,” he sighed with a frustrated tone, “You make it so hard to get work done sometimes, you realize that?”

“I guess you’ll have to teach me a lesson then, because I can’t say that I understand why you wanting me is a BAD thing,” you teased back.

His growl was low and as provocative as melted caramel, and it made you twitch in anticipation. 

Slowly his calloused palm ran down your cheek, causing you to lean aside and give him more access to your throat. 

“I suppose I will,” he finally murmured, fingers wrapping lightly around your throat, “Turn over for me and lift that sweet ass into the air.”

You paused obviously and made a noise of indecision. 

“Now!”

A sharp slap to your thigh as his hand tightened it’s hold on your throat had you arching in surprise. Your gasp was muffled and stopped by his hold. 

You nodded to the best of your ability and started rolling, thankful that the length of rope was long enough to accommodate the movement. 

The sensation of his hands roaming you back contrasted starkly with the cool air of the room and you bit at your lip to control your reaction. Any time his hands were on you it felt incredible. Then they were on your ass, rubbing lightly over the soon-to-be abused muscles. You lifted into his hands eagerly.

“I think ten will do nicely. I want you to tell me why I’m punishing you between each one, understood?”

You made a noise of understanding but couldn’t find the words to spit out, too lost in the incredible feelings he was invoking. 

Suddenly the pleasure was gone and replaced with stinging pain. You yelped as you nearly bit through your lip. 

“Why are you being spanked?” he asked.

“Because I was teasing you!” you gasped out.

“Very good.”

Another smack made burned across your flesh and you couldn’t help the moan after that one. The warmth and sting from his hits sent endorphins rushing through your body. 

Again he asked, and you answered. This went on until he landed ten good smacks on you aching bottom. Despite being in quite a bit of pain, you wouldn’t ever deny how good it felt. Already your were dripping down your thighs onto the bed from being untouched. 

As if reading your thoughts, his hands cupped your sex and he let out a hefty laugh.

“I love how much you want me, Y/N. Are you ready for me to fuck you now, you dirty little thing?”


	12. Ethan/Reader- Consensual Non-con

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Thank you for requesting consensual non-con. So many people are afraid to request it!)

Your cheek burned as it scraped the concrete wall, and you cried out instinctively, trying to turn from the pain. 

“I told you to shut the FUCK UP!”

A rough smack landed brutally on your ass and you knew immediately it would leave a mark for quite sometime; As would you feel the burn he was causing between your legs with his huge cock.

“P--Please,” you whimpered.

“Nuh- Oh, you want more, huh? You begging me now?” he snarled huskily.

“No! Please stop!” you gasped out.

The wetness seeping down your legs argued with the words coming from your mouth, but you’d never admit to your assailant that what he was doing felt good.

“Mmmm, no. I think you like this. I feel how tight you are getting on me. You’re one dirty slut, aren’t you? Getting off at some stranger fucking you in the back alley.”

His words made you blush and you wished you could run away from all the embarrassment, but he held you down. Any struggle you presented, he quickly thwarted with a smack to the bottom or a rough thrust up into your hole.

“Oooh. Oo--ohfuck!” he grunted, catching your attention raptly, “Gonna come in this tight hole of yours. You’re gonna have me in you for a long time, babe. Isn’t it fucking great?”

His thrusts grew even rougher, smashing your chest against the wall as his other hand reached out to the front of your sex.

“You’re gonna come with me and you’re gonna fucking like it. Come on, take it like a good slut.”

Whimpering, you tried to turn your face away from his hot breath but the scratching of the concrete was too painful so you were forced to endure his warm lips mere millimeters from your face. 

“No, don’t make me,” you whined, despite you legs already shaking and threatening to give way.

“I’ll never let it be said that my partner goes without,” he retorted, the grin obvious in his voice as you protested. 

Between his brutal pace and his skilled fingers, you found yourself teetering right on the edge of climax. And then he bit you, hard, right on the apple of your cheek.

“FUCK!”

Pleasure blinded you as you convulsed around his cock, unintentionally milking him for every drop of cum he had. You felt dirty as he immediately released you and pulled out. 

“That was good. Thanks. Maybe we’ll see each other again some time soon,” he chuckled between frantic breaths.

His footsteps walked away as you laid there against the wall, immovable as you caught your breath. His release slowly trickled out from your hole to mix with your already slick thighs. 

Tiptoed foot steps caught your attention and then hands were helping you get covered back up hastily.

Ethan spun you around and you couldn’t help but grin at the blush across his boyish face.

“I know I was completely against this at first, but I kind of liked it,” he admitted, “I was waiting for the stop signal at every turn though. You really like stuff like that, huh?”

You nodded simply and reached up, pulling him into an easy kiss. You needed some gentle contact after that scene.

“Come on, let’s get inside and I’ll snuggle you until you feel better,” he murmured.

Despite usually being against it, you allowed him to carry you inside and reveled in his sweet care.


	13. Gabriel/Reader- Grace Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supernatural themed!

The first lick of wispy attention barely brushed your thigh, but it caught your attention immediately. 

Your eyes darted over to Gabriel and found him grinning like he’d just won the lottery. 

“Really, here?” you hissed, eyes reverting back to the big screen in front of you.

Arm slipping around your shoulders, he leaned in close and whispered softly, “Where better than here? It’s dark, there’s a VERY romantic scene playing right in front of us, and the theater is practically empty. There’s no more than ten other people in here. No one will notice.”

You attempted to scoff him off. Of course, he refused to take the silent refusal, lips wrapping around your ear lobe softly and teeth tentatively nipping at the sensitive flesh; all the while the slight wisps climbed up your thighs, under the skin tight jean fabric, without any hesitation.

The first flick of his grace against the most tender peak of your sex had a gasp ripping from your throat and your hips canting forward in the seat.

“Shh, they could still hear you if you don’t keep quiet, my sweet.”

“Gabriel!” you snapped in a whisper.

“Y/N,” he mocked teasingly.

“I’m going to murder you,” you bit out through clenched teeth.

Nonetheless, his grace broke off into separate tendrils and continued their assault. The one over your sex worked soft, easy strokes into your flesh as another worked its way to your hole, and the other two gripped your thighs tight until you were unable to move them. Another came up and wrapped around your waist, holding you to the back of the chair.

“I-”

“You’ll do nothing and just enjoy the movie,” he retorted, gesturing to the screen where the couple was beginning to undress each other.

Even as you tried to focus on the film progressing in front of you, your brain was unable to stop obsessing over his grace teasing you mercilessly.

There was no denying he was able to get you excited easily, and get you off even quicker, but there was nothing like his grace.

It needed to lubrication to enter your core and no dexterity to find that sweet spot that had you panting and drooling like a dog. It left no abrasions on your skin even after teasing and flicking and stroking your sex for hours. It was unbelievable, and you hated how easily he could bring you to the edge with it when he wanted.

The couple on the screen were now in bed, amidst the blankets and pillows, as they fucked each other with passion. As if keeping time with the movie, Gabriel encouraged his grace to quicken and slow with the pace on screen. 

Your chest rose fast and hard with each breath until you but hard on your knuckles to stifle the sounds trying to burst forth. 

“When they come, you come,” he whispered softly in warning.

A much thicker filament of grace squirmed up your body and forced you hand down, pushing between your barely parted lips without resistance, effortlessly silencing your noises. With him taking care of every aspect, you gave in and relaxed against his hold. He whispered sweet words of encouragement and praise as you let him take over. 

The moans and cries of delight became loud and dramatic, signaling the growing end. Gabriel swiftly thrust the tendril in your hole faster, abusing the patch of nerves deep down, until you were quaking and nearly begging for release in silence. 

When the woman screamed on the screen, a flicker of burning hot and chilling cold spread through all the stalks touching your being and his motions grew brutal, sending you sharply over the edge with a completely silent scream.

Your eyes watered and you convulsed in your seat, head dropping back against the cushioned rest as wave after wave of ecstasy crashed over your body. His chuckle reverberated in your ear as he kissed softly down your neck. 

Ever so slowly, his grace receded and allowed you to slump back against the chair. 

“Just a taste of what’s to come tonight,” he murmured, hand reaching out and lacing with yours.

“Why? What’s the occasion?” you asked, breathless.

“You look incredibly sexy tonight,” he replied.

You couldn’t help but roll your eyes in exasperation, loving the compliment deep down despite the blooming embarrassment over it. 

“You’re a goof,” you muttered.

“Yeah, but you love it.”


	14. Darkiplier/Reader- Weight/Body Image Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "So I’m a thicker/chubby girl with self esteem problems and I would really appreciate a Markiplier or Darkiplier x chubby reader where he comforts her about her weight( and fucks of course)"
> 
> Soft!Dark!

“Darling, you can’t actually think that about yourself?” Dark scoffed.

Eyes narrowing, you placed your hands on your hips and sent a wicked glare his way.

“Yes, I can, and I do! Look at me!”

“Where is this coming from?” Dark sighed softly, stepping closer.

You backed away without a second thought and bit your lower lip as you tried to explain why.

“You come from Mark, you have many similarities.”

“Yes? That has been common knowledge for many years, love. What does that have to do with you and your size?” he questioned.

The intensity he was famous for always made you nervous, despite the fact he’d never turned ugly towards you. So when it was all focused on you entirely, you couldn’t help but debate every word that would cross your lips. 

“Obviously neither of you are shallow, but I can’t help but notice the women he tends to be with. I’ve never seen who you have been with, so I can only imagine that you’d be similar to him in that aspect too; slender, beautif-”

“Do not finish that sentence if you’d like to sit on your rear without pain for the rest of the night, because if I hear you demean yourself in such a manner, I will spank you until I feel you’ve learned your lesson. Got it?” he spoke.

His words were cold although hot with fiery passion. You nodded without a second thought, and couldn’t help a startled jump when he suddenly cupped your chin and pulled you into a harsh kiss.

“You are beautiful. Size is but a social construct to hold humans captive to their vain and competitive nature. Your weight could never be the measure of what value you hold. Your true beauty lies in your stunning eyes, dashing smile, and precious heart. That’s not to say that I don’t find your form appealing; though I would hope you’ve found that out by now with how little I’m able to keep my hands off of you. Y/N, allow ME to be narcissistic for a moment. I am a demon, an inter-dimensional creature without boundaries or burdens, with an admittedly good looking form. If I didn’t want you, didn’t care about you, or find you incredibly sexy, I wouldn’t be here. I don’t feel guilt so if I lacked emotion for you, there would be no reason for me to be with you.”

Your teeth froze in their chewing motion against your lip and you fell prey to the passion in his eyes, unable to look away as he spoke.

“Do you understand?” he urged, “I find you absolutely ravishing with every curve and dimple on your body, and I have to restrain myself during the day as to allow us the chance to complete our daily activities. Otherwise I’d keep you locked away in our room and never take my hands off of you.”

Cheek flushing, you made a weak noise in the back of your throat as an awkward confirmation. 

“Good. Now let me refresh your memory a bit, shall we?”

With that, your back slammed into the wall hard, shaking the pictures on the walls and nearly knocking them off. Greedily, his mouth smashed onto yours, his tongue wasting no time pushing between your lips. 

Hands gave no hesitation or leeway in jerking your clothes from your body until you were bare before him, his own following soon after. Your fingers danced eagerly across his shoulders and up into his floofy hair. 

A shaking growl puffed across your lips as you tugged in his locks. 

“I don’t know how you could ever think that I would find you unappealing. Do you feel what you do to me, darling?”

With that, he pressed his hips forward and his hardened cock prodded your belly, smearing precum across your skin.

“Y-Yes,” you murmured.

“Good. Don’t ever forget again, how much I long for you.”

Suddenly he crouched down, face level with your breasts, mouth quickly finding your left nipple and sucking it between his lips. You squeezed at his muscles in restraint as he placed a well-aimed nip on your peak. 

Hands wrapped around the backs of your thighs and with sudden, brute force you were lifted into the air. Your legs wrapped around him quickly as you squeaked out your surprise.

“I need you now, no waiting,” he barked out gruffly.

Your hands gripped at his biceps and you worried your lip between your teeth as he slowly lowered you onto his cock. Despite having taken him many, many times, you hissed at the stretch of his girth. 

“Oh, so tight for me. I crave this feeling every day. How snug you fit around my dick, how warm and wet you always are for me. You’re my little bit of unearned heaven.”

His words sent a flush of embarrassment through your body and you quickly leaned down, hiding your face in his neck so you wouldn’t have to face the vehemence in his gaze. 

The hold on your thighs felt bruising as he started lifting you from your perch and thrust his hips up in tandem. 

“Oh god,” you moaned against his skin.

Giving much needed relief to your abused lip, you sunk your teeth into his neck. The reaction was instantaneous. Your body slammed back down against his as he pinned you to the wall. 

“So fucking perfect,” he growled.

Cheeks warming, you let out a little giggle of appreciation, but he swept it away with the next thrust of his hips. 

Your body warmed to the ache between your thighs as he pounded into you mercilessly; toes curling and legs quaking. 

“Come for me, darling. Let me feel you let go all over me.”

Breath hitching, you melted against him and rolled your hips along his. The depth that he reached had shocks of pain shooting through your limbs, but also pleasure overtaking any common sense in your brain. As he built you higher and higher towards the end, your nails bit hard into his back and your lips messily pressed eager kisses along his throat. 

“Please, please, please,” you begged incoherently as you teetered on the edge.

“Ngh, let go, Y/N. That’s right, beautiful. You’ve got me so close. Can’t wait to fill you up as you squeeze me so tight.”

That was all it took. Dark was a skilled speaker and rarely left filth such as that leave his mouth, and it was your rabid undoing. 

With a cry of his name, you fell earnestly over the edge, pleasure soaking you to the bone. Each subsequent thrust only served to make you shake and squeal in his hold. 

It wasn’t until he came with a roar, emptying deep in your core, that he allowed his pace to wane and your orgasm to fade. 

Panting for breath, you went limp in his arms which cause him to chuckle.

“Rest, for when you wake, you will be mine again.”


	15. Pewdiepie/Reader- Pet Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a delight to write. God, I gotta write more Felix again soon! ANAL PLAY AND ANAL SEX IS PART OF THIS, SO IF IT’S NOT YOUR CUP OF TEA, YOU WERE WARNED

“Y/N!”  
The call of your name was followed by a sharp whistle.

Edgar jerked from his spot beside you and you quickly soothed him back to sleep before hurrying down the hall towards Felix.

You found him in the bedroom, shirtless and reclined back looking like a greek statue. You licked your lips reflexively before offering him a big smile.

“What’s up Fe?” You questioned.

He lifted and turned onto his side, eyebrow shooting up in obvious skepticism.

“I see ears and a tail, little one. Why are you on two legs? Good dogs walk on all fours to their master,” he spoke slowly.

With a soft curse at your momentary lapse in memory, you dropped to your hands and knees.

“Much better. I know you must have forgotten because you’d never break the rules on purpose, right?”

You nodded once and started crawling his way. Once you were at the edge of the bed, you lifted onto your knees and held your hands by your chest, cocking your head to the side in questioning.

“I’ve been missing you today, pet. Come up here.”

A quite “good pup” left his lips as you crawled up by his side.

He pulled you into the little spoon position and wrapped around you, hand stroking your belly where the shirt had moved up.

“Have you had a good day?” He asked, lips hovering over your shoulder.

“Mmhmm,” You replied silently as he pressed a gentle kiss to your skin.

“Glad to hear. I’ve missed you, you know that?”

You nodded and craned your head aside, giving him more access to your flesh.

“Turn to me,” he requested, pulling on your shirt.

You shifted in his hold, just to be caught off guard by a heated kiss.

Fingers folded in, you rested your fist atop his bicep and accepted the kiss hungrily, having missed his presence as much as he was saying.

“How’s your tail feeling?”

As he asked, his large hand crept down your side and to the soft faux fur peeking from between your cheeks.

“Good,” You answered, breathless at his touch.

He gave you a cheeky grin before gripping the base, pushing the plug slightly deeper in your ass. Instantly you moaned, head falling to the side and attempting to muffle it against his chest.

“Sounds VERY good,” he replied.

You couldn’t stop a blush from warming your cheeks as his hand left the plug just to grab your leg and pull it over his hips. The thigh under yours slotted perfectly against your sex, making you whimper in need.

“Hump my thigh and come like a good pet, and then I’ll fuck your little ass,” he ordered huskily.

He didn’t wait for any response, instead pulling your hips to grind blissfully against his strong leg.

Embarrassment washed over you for a moment until he was kissing your neck.

“Don’t be shy. You know I love it when you use me to come, baby,” he urged softly.

Excitement at the words and tone of his voice had you easing into the pace he led. Back and forth, you slowly rocked your hips, hissing at each pass of your leaking sex along his barely covered thigh.

He started cooing warm encouragement as he nipped and kissed along your neck but you couldn’t even bother to decipher them, too lost in the needy feeling building in your loins.

“Mmm, you’re so wet for me already, pet. Come on then, spread that sweet cum down my leg.”

Heat exploded across your body and a heady whine of his name crossed your lips as you ground harder against his thigh, gasping at every blinding shock of pleasure building you quickly towards your end. His own excitement was obvious against your belly, precum soaking through his boxers to smear across your skin teasingly.

Suddenly his fingers were wrapping around your tail at the base of the plug and moving the glass in pace to your thrusting.

“Come on baby, come for me little one.”

“Felix!” You cried out, instinctively biting on his collar bone as he started moving his thigh in tandem against your sex.

The fire burned so hot you felt like you were going to be covered in marks by the time you finished, and then, without warning, everything came undone.

His name reverberated against his skin and through the room as explosions of impure bliss shattered through your core, your body shaking and clinging to his as he worked you higher and harder up the climax.

“Ooooh, look at you, you gorgeous thing you,” he moaned, slamming you on your back, “Relax and let me in.”

Once he gently wiggled the plug out, setting off a new round of pleasure in your belly, you felt his wet head against your ass, waiting.

“Ready,” You told him softly.

“Thank you, pet,” he murmured, leaning in for a soft kiss as he plunged in.

Thick, broken Swedish panted across your lips as you shuddered around his cock, and all you could make out was curses that made your knees weak.

“Helvete jag älskar dig!” He gasped out as he kissed you once more.

“Love you too,” You managed to whimper as he started moving in you.


	16. Darkiplier/Reader- Anal/Shower sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom Dark and anal/shower sex

As his hands slid around your waist, you couldn’t resist leaning back against him and releasing a sigh.

“Finally done with work?” You murmured softly.

“Mmhmm, I’m sorry that took so long. They wouldn’t stop talking,” he grunted.

By the stiffness in his voice, you could tell that he was stressed out. You let your fingers dance down his forearms until they laced between his.

“Then let out some of that aggression, babe.”

Without further prompting, his arms tightened around your midsection and his teeth sunk into your neck.

“You’re sure?” He asked quickly.

At that, you had to smirk, tilting your head back so he could see the devious look in your eyes.

“Already prepped myself. Had a feeling you’d need it after the day you’ve had.”

“Fuck” came muffled from your neck “you’re perfect.”

His body wiggled and slid down until his already hardening cock nestled between your cheeks.

A flush of excitement and lust lit your cheeks warmly as he groaned against your skin.

“I can feel how slick you are already. Fuck.”

The curse was breathless and almost pained. Widening your stance, you silently invited him in, already mentally bracing yourself for the burning stretch.

Your lips parted in a silent groan as he slid in, thick inch by delicious inch, until he could go no further. His hips rested firmly against your ass as you clawed at the wall in desperation, overly full and loving it.

After a few moments, his fingers snarled in your hair and he growled out, “I’m not going easy. Are you ready?”

“Yes, oh god, fuck me please!”

The first slam of his cock in after drawing out had your entire body quaking and a scream ripping out your throat. When his fingers found your sensitive sex, you nearly collapsed. You knew instantly you’d be gone within seconds.

“Oooooh yes, this is the perfect welcome home. Thank you, love.”


	17. Bim/Reader- Praise Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bim and Praise Kink (Where HE likes being praised)

Bim’s fingers held your hips so tight you just knew you were going to bruise, and the thought sent shivers down your spine. As a gasp escaped your lips between moans, he flexed his dexterous fingers and made a noise that matched yours. 

The pillow in your face made it hard to breathe, so you shoved it aside and sucked in the fresh air before letting out a cry of his name as he suddenly thrust back in deep.

“You like that?” he asked huskily, rocking his hips quicker against yours.

Every thrust had his thick cock hitting that spot deep inside you that made your toes curl and you scream his name incessantly. 

“Yes, so- so good,” you managed to reply, “You always make it feel s-ah-sooooo good. Never had anyone that makes me come so fast or so hard.”

“Shit, yeah, tell me about it, honey. Tell me what I do to you!”

With those words, his pace grew brutal. You tried to talk through the delirious pleasure but most of your words were “oh yes” and “fuck me Bim” and “so good”. He appeared to find the broken praise just as pleasing because suddenly he was leaning over you. One hand landed flat on the mattress beside you and the other wrapped around under you, finding your most sensitive bits and playing with them. 

Your body went weak, forehead dropping against the bed as you lost all train of thought and belted out his name, chasing the peak that lingered just out of reach.

“That’s right, come for me, hon. Let me hear you.”

“Oh God, Bim, you know just how to- to touch me. And you fuck me so deep and- Ssshhh-Ah, gonna come, don’t stop. Fuck, please, right there!”

Blinding pleasure washed over you he let out hellish snarls of your name and worked unsteady thrusts into your body until he finished not far behind. 

Panting with aftershocks of bliss, you dropped flat onto the bed. His body felt warm against your own and he leaned down onto his elbows. Gentle kisses rained down across your shoulders and neck as he caught his breath.

“I love you,” you murmured, “You’re the best.”

With a little chuckle, he replied, “I love you too.”


	18. Crowley/Reader- Daddy Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to write this one as femreader! I hope that doesn’t offend anybody.)

The king of Hell finally caught your attention when he snapped your name rather sharply, drawing you quickly from your reading. He motioned you over with his scotch glass when you finally looked up from your book at him.

“Get up here, darling. I’ve had a very, very long day and I need you,” Crowley rumbled softly from his throne.

“Yes, sir,” you replied.

With slight confusion, you realized that the throne room was empty of his usual cohorts.

“I sent them away because I need some us time,” he explain before taking a swig of his bitter liquid.

A small smile curled up your lips when he reached out for you. Taking his hand, you climbed up into his lap and let him guide you. Cheek pressed to his silk covered chest, you rested against him and wound your arms against his sides, holding him tight as his fingers began running slowly up and down your back.

“Sorry I’ve been lost in my own world today,” you murmured quietly.

“It’s quite fine, pip. I understand these matters are often too boring of gory for you to listen to. I appreciate you just being in here with me. You’re a refreshing breeze in this stifling environment.”

Your cheeks warmed under his praise, making you bury your face closer to his suit jacket. 

“I like being around you, even if it’s just in the same room,” you admitted softly, “There’s no where I feel more welcomed or safe than with you.”

One hand slowly ran up your spine and into your hair, gently pulling you back until you had to look up at him.

“Keep saying sweet stuff like that and I’ll think you really, truly like me, darling.”

Rolling your eyes, you let your tongue wet your lips suggestively before replying, “Just because one of us doesn’t have human emotions doesn’t mean the other lacks the same. You know how much I care for you, even if you refuse to admit it to yourself.”

Eyelids drooping, you leaned up as he guided you closer and accepted the easy kiss he pressed to your mouth.

“Besides, who wouldn’t fall for the king of Hell when he’s such a dashing, intelligent, seductive man by nature?” you added breathlessly. 

“Mmm, yes, tell me more about how great I am,” he chuckled as his other hand slid down your back.

You parted your lips to mockingly follow his instructions, but he cut your words off with a sharp slap to your bottom only to grab on tight and pull your hips flush to his. Already he was growing hard against your core and you had to wiggle in excitement.

“Interested in playing, pip?” he questioned.

You nodded and kissed him again, with much more fervor than before. You reached up and laced your fingers together behind his neck to hold him close as your tongue pressed between his lips. It made your cunt ache with delight when he responded with as much enthusiasm. 

When you parted for breath, you started kissing down his jaw to his throat, and whispered, “I’m always interested in playing with you, daddy.”

He unleashed a guttural noise before tightening his grip on your hair and rolling his hips up to press his cock against your sex.

“Then let’s lose these clothes, shall we?”

A snap of his fingers clicked through the air and you felt the change immediately; slightly cool air brushed against your skin as his cock bobbed up and smacked against your lips eagerly. 

The eloquent king stayed silent as you reached between your bodies and stroked his length softly, drawing precum out and rubbing it all over to slick him up. As you worked, you felt his breath shudder against your ear and his thighs tighten underneath yours. 

“Let’s move along, darling. I am not very patient at the moment.”

“Of course, sir,” you replied cheekily, lifting up onto your knees just to find a sly smirk on his face.

Before you could question it, his hands were on your hips and he jerked you down, knocking both your and his breath out with a groan. The sudden stretching had your inside quivering around his cock as your nails sunk into the flesh just under his hair line. 

You attempted to glare at him in retaliation but he wiped that thought away with the next movement of his hips. You eyes shut in pleasure and your lips panted his name traitorously. You wanted to be cross, to pretend that you were angry with his recklessness, but you couldn’t. Without much thought, you started rolling your hips, unable to deny yourself the pleasure he caused simply by being inside you.

“That’s my girl. Ride your king until you can say nothing but my name,” he grunted huskily.

The hands on your hips led you into a pace that made your ab muscles burn with exertion and your lungs fight to keep full of breath, and yet you loved it. Every slide of his cock in your channels set off a new roll of bliss. He needed to do little more than pulse up his hips to yours and it made you nearly topple over the edge. 

“You going to come for daddy? You’d make daddy so happy if you would.”

His voice was strained with passion and made goosebumps pop up along your skin. You couldn’t deny that you loved when he got like that, low and sultry and oh so irresistible. 

“‘Yes!” you gasped out when one hand left your hips and found your clit.

“Good girl.”

Those words; they caused a monumental reaction when mixed with the hurried pace of his thickness pounding up into your core and his fingers stroking your nub perfectly in time. 

“F-Fuh- Fuck Crowley! Almost there! Just-”

Suddenly the remaining hand on your hip flew up to the back of your head and tugged your face into the hollow of his neck. His beard scraped the sensitive flesh of your neck as he mouthed chaste kisses there and teased sharp teeth in the same motions. 

Shuddering in his grasp, you tried to make out words but could manage nothing more than his name until finally the last chord snapped and overwhelming ecstasy swarmed your entire being. 

Crowley immediately wrapped you tight in his embrace and held you down, working his hips up into your cunt with vicious, fast motions that made tears flood your eyes. Unending bliss assaulted your nerves as he took over, chasing his own pleasure. 

“Ah fuck, Y/N!”

His warm cum spurting in your core set off a new line of sensations that made you nearly faint, all of it gathering into a tremendous ball of pleasure in your guts. 

Panting for breath, he finally loosened his hold and relaxed into his chair. A few more soft kisses met your throat before he gave a soft groan. 

“Feel better?” you asked, voice laced with exhaustion. 

“Much better. Thank you, pip. Let’s get you a bath and bed.”

“Are you actually going to sleep with me tonight?” you asked cheekily.

A sharp slap to your bare ass was answer enough as he click his tongue your way.

“Such moxie for someone who calls her king, daddy.”


	19. Darkiplier/Reader- Daddy Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I’m sorry it’s been ten million years since I’ve worked on these!!!! I completed this one in 20 minutes so obviously I didn’t do any editing!)

“Daddy? Are you coming to bed now?” you called lightly from the door way.

Dark looked up from his paper and his pen stilled in it’s scratch marks, mind obviously losing train of thought as his eyes roamed your body.

You weren’t wearing anything too out there, but a simple tank top and shorts without undergarments sure left very little to the imagination. 

“Of course, darling. This can wait until morning,” he replied after a few moments.

The smirk that crossed his lips had a shiver running up your spine. He looked down right devilish when he had lust in his gaze.

Biting your lip, you stepped back, watching as he rose from his desk and made his way towards you. There was purpose in his step as he closed the door and backed you against the adjacent wall.

“You look adorable,” he commented quietly, hand cupping your chin and lifting your face towards his, “I could just eat you up.”

At the hitch in your breath, his smirk widened into a toothy grin that looked down right sinful on his face.

“Would you like that, darling?”

“Y-Yes please,” you stammered out through racing thoughts.

With a chaste kiss that left you wanting, he pulled away and strode down the hall. You kicked your feet in gear and followed him giddily, unable to keep a goofy smile off your face at the thought of what awaited you in the bedroom. 

He held the door open for you, gentlemanly as ever, as you hurried past. Without a second thought, you shucked your clothes off and bounded into the bed with a slight giggle.

Your eyes lingered eagerly on Dark as he started undressing, giving you a full feast of his pale, fit body. Once his clothes were in the laundry basket and he was entirely nude, he turned to you with a slight groan.

“Look at you, naked and waiting for me. You know just what I like, sweetheart.”

“Thank you, daddy,” you murmured happily.

He knelt on the bed as he grabbed up one of your ankles and climbed between your legs. With a quick jerk, he sent you flying onto your back and forced your legs wide open. 

“Mmm, let daddy show you how much he appreciates your good behavior.”

The first flick of his tongue across your sex had your teeth sinking into your lip and your nails scratching at the covers. His groan matched yours in hunger as he swiped another long lick up your sex. Fingers soon joined his mouth with your sensitive flesh as he wet them just to trail them down to your entrance. 

“Open up for me,” he cajoled softly, “Let me in.”

Goosebumps and shivers ran up your entire body as you relaxed to his exploring digits, unable to stop a moan of delight as he stretched you carefully. His mouth pressed gentle kiss to the most sensitive point before his tongue moved faster in tandem with his thick fingers. His name passed from your lips with shaky groans and moans as he sent you climbing up the precipice. It never took long to come with Dark, unlike your past lovers. There was just something about the way his moved his wicked tongue and flexed those greedy fingers that sent you to cloud nine immediately. 

“That’s right. Come for me,” he groaned huskily from between your thighs, “I want to taste you, make you come in my mouth. Daddy’s so hungry for you, darling.”

Eyebrows knitting in delirious pleasure, you melded against the bed under his skill and let him drag you under and over the waves of your climax with a cry of his name. Your heels dug into the bed and your thighs clamped around his head as your fingers found his hair and pulled him in hard, chasing the burning ecstasy into your loins. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” you gasped out frantically, quivering as his tongue kept speed despite your interruptions, “So good, too much, I---”

Ever so gently, he pulled your legs from his head and lifted, kissing right below your navel with a gravely chuckle.

“So good for me Y/N. Now it’s my turn.”


	20. Host/Reader- Voice Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Again, apologies for not editing but I want to keep these under 30 minutes a piece and this one took almost that to write lol)

He wasn’t even touching you but still your excitement dripped in need from your sex under your guided ministrations. 

“Host is barely able to restrain himself from attacking the beautiful creature in his bed, but the need to soak in their presence wins out. He knows how much they want him, as he wants them just as much. And yet, he still can’t bring himself to disrupt the scene playing out in front of him; delighting in the sight and sound of them pleasuring themselves to his voice.”

You shivered with an audible gasp as his breath ghosted over your ear before warm lips pressed too light against your neck. He loved narrating your scenarios out like a story, and who were you to deny him that? It gave you an excuse to listen to his lovely voice. 

“Host, please,” you whimpered, the pulsing need in between your thighs making itself known again.

You kept up the easy touches, not daring to push yourself over the edge and end the game he’d started, but your body craved more. You needed him. 

“You sound unbelievable, Y/N. First.... first, host wants you to come for him with only your touch. Are you willing to do that?” 

His voice was curious but never lost the dominant undertone. The sound of his voice was an aphrodisiac in a league of it’s own, but the way he spoke? As if reading aloud a smut novel? It made you weak. His soft, husky voice was perfect on the radio of course, but it never sounded better than when it was right in your ear. 

“Yes, of course,” you gasped out, instantly quickening your hand.

“Host is most grateful for your patience, Y/N. You’ve been wonderful for him. Let go now. Host can feel how you shake next to him, can hear the wetness under your fingers; Oh how he wants nothing more than to lick you clean.”

With that, his tongue ran a teasing trail up your neck and you nearly convulsed in on yourself in unadulterated bliss. 

“Fuck, Host!”

“That’s it. Come for Host. Say his name as you come, Y/N.”

Your fingers shook, strained with the need for precise touch to finally fall over the edge. Suddenly his large hand covered yours and your nearly blacked out at the instant rush of pleasure bursting through your body. 

“Host! Oh god, baby,” you cried out, back arching painfully under his hand.

His fingers moved with a deftness you could never hope to achieve, sending wave after wave of bliss from your head to your toe as his mouth took purchase in your neck with a growl. 

Before you could comprehend his movements, thoughts muddled with orgasm, he was on top of you.

“I hope you don’t mind, but Host cannot stand it any longer,” he snarled.

His face buried between your neck and shoulder as his weeping cock pressed into you gently, entrance slick from earlier preparation. 

“Ohhhh my god,” you shuddered, instantly wrapping around him like an octopus and holding him close. 

“Heaven,” he breathed loftily against your skin as he froze half way in, “Host cannot comprehend how you feel both so tight and welcoming to him every time. You are the best sensation he’s ever experienced.”

Once your body eased up around him, he started a slow pace that made your insides burn in lust. 

“Faster,” you begged him quickly, already feeling a second climax building it’s way up in your belly. 

“Host is afraid he won’t last too long if he-”

“Don’t care, please, just fuck me,” you cut in, pleading with every ounce of desperation vocalized in your whine. 

“As you wish.”

His voice deepened with those words, earning a little gasp from your lips which was quickly washed away with a scream of pleasure as he started thrusting into you with vigor.

“While Host generally prefers to make love to you, he must admit there’s something inherently delightful about making your scream under him. You squeeze Host with a death grip when he takes you like this. It makes it hard to think of anything other than Host’s own climax, how good it feels to come in you when you hold him to you and clench around his cock like a vice. Oooohhh, Y/N. Host needs you to come again so he may come.”

His words and the sudden harsh tone buzzed like electricity in your ears, making every thrust of his cock feel that much better. His motions grew savage, hips slamming hard against your own and abdomen rubbing deliciously along your sex as he chased his climax. Very rarely did he let go like this, and you couldn’t help but relish in it, savor the aggression and dominance as he threw you into another blinding orgasm. 

As you cried out his name and scratched angry marks down his back, he sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of your shoulder, muffling the fierce, uncontrolled moans that left his mouth. 

You struggled to catch your breath as he slowed to a stop and rested on his knees over you. 

“Are you okay, Y/N?” he asked softly.

“Perfect,” you replied honestly.

“Host did not take it too far or hurt you?” he urged, pressing gentle kisses to your neck.

Shuddering, you shook your head and pulled him flush against you.

“Not at all. God, I love hearing you like that, Host.”

He made a hum of a noise before his lips trailed back up to your ear.

“Host must admit you sound rather wonderful like that as well.”


	21. Anti/Reader- Fear Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thought I’d try to work on one of these since it’s been so long. Sorry it’s kinda lame. Thank you all for putting up with my crap!

“I can smell it on ye,” Anti hissed, that familiar crooked grin stretching eerily across his face. 

You shuddered uncontrollably as the biting edge of the cool blade pushed dangerously close into your skin. With a thump, you head fell back against the wall and you struggled to stay still. One wrong move and you’d end up with a wound matching his; only you couldn’t survive that.

You jumped with a yelp of surprise when his scruff scraped your jaw and his pointed teeth came to nibble on your ear lobe.

“Yer such a gorgeous little thing when yer scared of me,” he murmured, “I could just-”

He made a ticking noise as the metal ghosted across your throat.

“-Right now and ye couldn’t stop me.”

An instinctive moan escaped your parted lips as he pushed his erection against your belly.

“Yer so soft. So breakable. So mine.”

You fought through the fearful fog clouding your brain and managed to whimper, “Yes, Anti, yours.”

The hand not preoccupied with the deadly weapon against your neck surfaced between your belly and his cock, fingers dipping under the waistband of your shorts.

“Yer such a little whore, Y/N. Ye feel how ready ye are for me?” 

You almost nodded but the reminder of your possibly imminent demise kept you still, and a whisper of yes left your lips. A throat groan followed your admission as his long fingers began playing with your sensitive flesh, rubbing just right to have your body already arching into him.

“Ah, ah, ah. Ye cum and this blade might just slip.”

“Anti,” you whined almost silently.

As your eyes came open once more, you found him grinning down at you with such malice that it made your skin crawl. While you enjoyed this danger play, you know it wasn’t all fictitious. You were just a human to him. A fun human that pleased him to no end, but still lesser than he. He could slice you open without a second thought and only complain that your blood would stain the floor.

Despite all that, your body reacted violently to him. He could twist and bend you to his every command with a simple wink or suggestive comment.

His fingers worked faster, building your pleasure up so fast that a sob broke through your otherwise calm demeanor. You tried to get him to stop, started begging him as your knees shook and your body began to fail you. There was only so much you could take and the way he touched you… it was your weakness. 

“Not yet,” he hissed.

Pain flourished across your throat when the blade took it’s first nick out of your flesh and you let out a shocked shout. Suddenly he flung the knife aside and his head left your view just for his warm mouth to cover the fresh cut. Hissing in pain at the sudden stinging and bruising pain, your hand snagged his hair in an attempt to pull him away but he resisted easily with his superior strength. 

“Oh fuck, Anti, please…” you cried.

“Come!” 

With his permission granted, you felt your body nearly collapse in on itself and tears streaked down your cheeks at the rush of overwhelming relief. Pain mixed with pleasure in a delightful cocktail as you rode his hand, soaking his fingers with your cum. 

You fell back against the wall as you struggled to breathe and he finally released your throat with a pop. The expression on his face was pure delight. 

“Yer so much fun to tease,” he said in intonation before pulling away.


	22. Pewdiepie/Reader- BDSM kinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! <3 Warnings: Whipping, daddy kink, dom/sub DBSM dynamics

It was amazing the things Felix would do for you. It wasn’t the material things he could buy for you, or even the long romantic trips you could take. It was the time and effort he put into your relationship. The give and take dynamic you shared when the hard days came.

Today was one of those bad day. You were administrator’s assistant at your workplace and it was beyond high stress. The paperwork was never ending and the drama was even more strenuous. As assistant you has nearly as much power as your boss and you had to constantly make decisions that affected not only your life and career but others as well. You enjoyed the work and the pay, but sometimes like today it was too much.

That’s where Felix came in. All you had to do was say the word and he would slip into the mindset that made everything okay again. Your power was taken away and you were merciless to him; let him make all the decisions and lead you for a while.

It wasn’t even something he was necessarily into at first but once he discovered it was something that helped you, as well as added to your sex life, he was on board.

With a hiss, you jerked out of your thoughts and focused back on the man pressed against your back. His grip tightened in your locks and tore another hiss from you.

“Don’t slip too deep there now, baby girl,” he rumbled, “I need you here with me, to listen to me, to let me know when it’s enough.”

You nodded in understanding and he promptly pulled away, allowing your body to sag once more. Your head drooped and you arched towards him in offering. A sharp crack zinged through the air as pain blossomed over your aching bottom.

“Fuck!”

Over and over, the rubber tails licked at your skin in the most intense ways. Too much and not enough. The bite of the thin tips had you twisting against the wrist binds above your head and cries falling from your lips like a heavenly prayer, for him to stop and keep going all at once.

When the next strike was delayed, you parted your lips to question him, only to feel his warm, giant hand against your ass cheek. You jerked away from him instinctively and he immediately wrapped an arm around your waist, holding you still as he soothingly rubbed your abused flesh.

“You did fucking amazing, baby. Daddy is gonna let you down now and give you your reward, m’kay?” he murmured hotly against your ear.

With a shiver of excitement and delight, you nodded lazily then whispered, “Yes, daddy.”

Euphoria swam through your veins as your hands fell from their hold and blood rushed back through your limbs. Felix took the time to rub your sore shoulders and biceps before leading you toward the bed. Without instruction, you lowered to your knees and lifted your eyes to his.

His hand cupped your jaw and his thumb trailed lovingly over your cheek for a moment while his other opened his jeans.

“You’re so good for me. You know that? So obedient,” he crooned lowly, “And so beautiful.”

Your face warmed while you leaned into his gentle touch with a smile. He always made you feel special, but he made sure to remind you just how much when you were like this.

“Are you ready?” he asked, thumb trailing over your lips.

Instead of forcing out words, you poked your tongue out against the digit before pulling it between your teeth. He gave a short chuckle before drawing his hand away to slide into your hair.

Lips popping open almost lewdly, you leaned forward under his direction and took his cock in hungrily. The little grunt he let out made your eyes roll in delight. Without hesitance, you focused on relaxing when his cock pressed into your throat. 

“That’s my good girl. Let go and take me in. Daddy’s gonna give you whatever you need.”


	23. Chase Brody/Reader- Pet Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always a slut for pet play with someone like Chase being the pet (cause how often do you see that goodness?) (You can ignore this if you want to tbh)  
> ...  
> Female reader for this one. I hope no one minds. I could always try a male version as well eventually if requested enough.

Your fingers tightened around the leash in your palm before gently pulling tighter, giving him a chance to tap out if it was too much. Thankfully he didn’t and instead moved in closer, which was exactly what you were aiming for. 

 

Your free hand quickly came to play with his shaggy dark brown locks as you praised him.

 

“You’re doing so good, Chase. So fucking good for me. You’re well on your way to earning your reward.”

 

His groan was loud against your sex before quickening his tongue. Even if he wasn’t damn good at oral, which he was, he could sure as hell make up for it in eagerness. You’d never had someone who loved to eat you out like he did.

 

Suddenly there was a soft tap against your leg and you quickly lightened up on his leash, allowing him to pull back just enough to meet your gaze. His soft blue eyes were bright and full of excitement as he took a moment to breath.

 

“Can I finger ye as well, miss? Please? I want to make ye feel so good!”

 

You nodded once, not trusting your voice to hold steady after that display, and he immediately dove back in. Instantly he slipped two fingers easily into your wet entrance and went back to work on your clit. 

 

The difference was immeasurable. Instinctively, you shifted lower and spread your legs farther, giving him more room to work. A quiet expression of gratitude escaped Chase and then he started working those skill fingers. 

 

Rather than chance hurting him, you other hand found the chair arm and your nails dug in hard. You head fell back with an audible thump as you let some control slip and focused on enjoying the experience. 

 

It never took long for Chase to make you come, and this time was no different. Already you could feel the pull as you toes started to curl against his thighs. 

 

Swallowing hard, you tugged slightly on his leash and managed to whimper out, “Getting close. God you are incredible, Chase. Don’t stop.”

 

Although you didn’t think it possible, he quickened the thrust of his fingers, and you felt him pressing up right against your sweet spot. You nearly flew out of your seat as his teeth grazed your sensitive nub. Curses left your lips brokenly. Finally you allowed yourself to grab his hair once more, and relished in the excited moan he gave back. 

 

The need was burning, painful, and harsh, but finally it broke. 

 

“FUCK! Ch-Chase, ohgod!”

 

Bending and succumbing to instinct, you let out a cry as bliss shot from your core through your body. You quickly let go of his leash and instead pulled on his hair. 

 

“Get up here, knees outside mine,” you panted. 

 

He wasted No time doing as bidden, face sweaty and bright red but still eager. You directed him into a heated kiss while your other hand swiftly found his cock, rock hard and leaking. 

 

To say he reacted was an understatement. His entire body bowed into your fist as you started a gentle motion along his length and he nearly sobbed. 

 

“Thank ye, oh thank ye miss. Th-Th-”

 

You silenced him with another kiss, almost giggling as he moaned into the sloppy embrace. He broke it not a minute later and struggled to speak in broken words as his cock twitched and his entire body shivered.

 

“Talk to me, Chase,” you instructed, slowing your hand.

 

“Can I come?!” he nearly shouted, shuddering and hissing violently.

 

“Look at me,” you demanded quietly.

 

As soon as his eyes blearily found yours, you nodded and murmured, “Come for me, baby.”

 

The impact was instantaneous. Warm come shot over your belly and down your hand as he keened your name and nearly sobbed. You couldn’t help watching the expressions dance over his face, from relief to pleasure to exhaustion. 

 

Almost immediately, he dropped carefully against you, still mindful of his much bigger stature even when drained. You quickly removed the collar and rubbed gingerly along the warm skin of his neck, placing soft kisses where you could reach. 

 

Not long after, he seemed to regain control, shifting so he could kiss your temple.

 

“Thank ye,” he murmured.

 

“You don’t need to thank me. I love you and I’d do anything for you, whenever you need it,” you replied warmly.

 

He lifted as if to get off your lap, but you quickly pulled him into another, gentler, kiss, thumbs rubbing the scruff on his face comfortingly.

 

“I’m serious. You know that right?” you murmured.

 

“I know. I love ye too, baby.”


	24. Chase Brody/Reader- SFW Cuddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could you do a Chase or Anti drabble either SFW cuddling

A clap of thunder jolted you from your lazy dozing, sending the bowl of popcorn and TV remote flying with a clatter. As your hazy thoughts buzzed frantically to understand what had your heart and body so on alert, arms quickly wrapped around you, Chase’s low shushing joining in with your racing heartbeat.

You quickly went limp in his arms with a relieved sigh once you processed the situation. You were still in the overly large recliner, where you had fallen asleep while watching a movie with Chase who knows how long ago. Eyeing the snack now strewn about the floor, you couldn’t help rolling your eyes. 

“I’m sorry about the popcorn,” you groaned softly.

“It’s okay. It’s just popcorn,” he replied.

The rasp in his voice suggested he had been falling asleep just like you, and you couldn’t resist a little smile in return. 

You were about to ease from the warm nest against your boyfriend when he steeled his grip around you.

“We’ll get it later, or the dog’ll get it,” he murmured, lips brushing your temple lightly, “Stay here.”

The nagging need to keep things neat and tidy burned away at your resolve for a few moments but ultimately you managed to shut it down, giving him a gentle nod. What would leaving it for a half hour hurt? Especially when everything was absolutely perfect right now.

The day had been filled with adventures of all kind, from trying the new Gelato place in town to running for hours at the park before dinner, and you were both exhausted. It was beyond worth it though. Only recently had Chase been able to win back partial custody of the kids from his vindictive ex and he was making every minute count. You were more than willing to tag along to make sure things ran smoothly and get to know the kids he fought so hard to get back.

They were adorable and extremely well behaved, with just the right amount of childhood mischief to make them wonderful. You could see why he put forth the countless months and thousands of dollars to make the agreement work; you were just happy to be a part of it in the end. 

“Yer spacin’ out there, Y/N,” he spoke gently, fingers now dancing up your arm playfully.

Your lips twitched into a grin as you reached out to hold his hand, slipping his warm fingers between yours.

“Just reflecting on how fun today was. Thank you for letting me be here,” you replied finally.

He gasp was nearly silent, but you still managed to catch it before he quickly covered it up by kissing your temple again.

“Of course. They need ta know my future spouse cares for them as much as I do. I think they like havin’ someone else ta tease and play with anyway, ta be honest. I can only do so much runnin’.”

Turning in his hold, you tilted your head up to catch his gaze, offering him a grand smile.

“I love when you remind me that we’ll be married soon,” you whispered, leaning up to him.

He thankfully took the silent cue and pressed his lips gently against yours. Warmth filled your chest like happy butterflies as you reveled in the emotions coursing through your veins. 

“I love that I’ll get ta call myself yer husband soon,” he teased back lightly.

With one last longing kiss, you lowered back into your burrowed spot in his lap and rested your ear to his chest. A slight shiver wracked your frame as he began to stroke your hair, but you quickly melted into him with a pleased noise of contentment. 

“Get some rest, love.”


	25. Dark/Reader- Somnophilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark, somnophilia, and as nsfw as your kinky heart desires!

The sensation of warm breath and soft lips caressing your back stirred you from your heavy sleep, but it was the hand between your legs that woke you completely.

 

You almost cried out at the sudden recognition of how turned out you already were; how close you were to coming. You managed to clamp down the instinctive cry for a muffled moan although the shudder than ran down your form was quite obvious.

 

The mouth against your spine curved into a smile before Dark hummed almost imperceptibly.

 

“So gorgeous, darling. So soft and sweet.”

 

If you could see your face, you knew it would be hundreds of shades of red right now. You and Dark had talked about exploring this game a couple weeks ago but he had waited so long you had lost hope. The sneaky jerk.

 

“If only you could feel how wet you are for me, even in your sleep,” he whispered as his mouth trailed over your shoulder, “I love how you react for me.”

 

The flat of his tongue left a wet, warm trail across your skin, right to the crook of your neck. It took all of your restraint not to flinch and squeal.

 

Your heart beat so heavily in your chest that you would bet he could hear it also. It was such a dirty thing in your mind, pretending to sleep; pretending he was exploring you without direct consent. It felt both taboo and incredibly hot. It went against every instinct you had, to just lie there motionless and silent.

 

“Fuck it, I can’t handle this,” he growled softly.

 

For a moment, you felt disappointed. It was over already?

 

Before you could ask him why, he was moving behind you, carefully kneeling between your legs. The way his fingers barely danced over your thighs, and the way he kept silent, let you know he wasn’t done with the game yet. He was far enough away now that you couldn’t make out exactly what he was whispering but caught the words ‘sexy’ and ‘gonna come’ right before his fingers were back to work on your sex.

 

Even though you were on your belly, he was able to maneuver his hand in just the right ways, and instantly the fire was burning highly once more. Your teeth bit into your bottom lip hard, struggling with the effort to keep quiet, but your ragged breaths were uncontrollable at this point. You ever so carefully shifted one leg open more and were thankful that he didn’t comment on it.

 

So lost in your own pleasure rising, it took you longer than normal to register the fact that you weren’t the only one with irregular breathing. It wasn’t until he shifted and pressed his fat cockhead against your ass that you understood why. Without thinking, you gasped and clawed at the sheet by your head, nearly losing grip on your reactions when his precum ran down between your cheeks. Right away, you were lost to the sensation, shudders wracking through your over-tense body as bliss took control of your senses.

 

“Oooh yes, darling. So fucking beautiful when you come for me,” he hissed gruffly.

 

Even over your frantic panting and racing heart you could hear how hard he was stroking his cock, and it only served to draw your climax higher. You quickly grew overly-sensitive and were about to say something when his hand drew away. Instead it came to rest on your cheek, gently pressing down as he started rocking against your ass, moans and grunts filtering through his tight control.

 

As much as you wanted to let him finish, to let the scene play out just a little longer, another urge took over.

 

The startled gasp he choked out was worth ending it suddenly, and you chuckled slightly at the look of surprise on his face when you sat up and spun around quickly, forcing his hands away. You could hear him trying to ask you a question, but ignored his half-hearted attempts to instead take his straining cock in your mouth.

 

“Fuck- Y/N!”

 

His hand quickly found your hair and you winced at the sting in your scalp as he pulled hard. Within a few moments, he was holding you down as far as you could go and fucking your mouth frantically. You managed to hold back any gagging or discomfort long enough to hear that familiar hitch in breath, feel that welcomed twitch in his cock and uneven thrusts of his hips.

 

His curses halted only when he unleashed a snarl of your name and his hips snapped up once more. You couldn’t help blushing as he emptied his load into the back of your throat and you quickly swallowed all that he gave.

 

When he finally let you go, you pulled away just to watch him fall back on the bed, reds and blues still pulsing around him as he caught his breath. You crawled up and took your place against his side. When his black eyes finally opened to meet yours, you couldn’t resist grinning.

 

“I’m glad you asked to explore this kink, darling,” he muttered lowly, hand coming to play with your hair before pulling you into a deep kiss.


	26. Google/Reader- Praise Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google/reader praise kink

“Oh fuck!” you squeaked out quietly.

It was a struggle to articulate your words, but you craved to let the sound out; To let him know how good he made you feel. Google slowed his thrusts finally when your lungs began to burn, seemingly giving you time to catch your breath.

As he chuckled effortlessly, you felt a twinge of jealousy over his android abilities to never tire or need air.

“You shouldn’t waste your breath, little one,” Google teased.

You rolled your eyes in contempt, but quickly lost all attitude when he began to rock his hips again. Quickly your hand scrambled up to latch onto the soft, shaggy strands of dark hair framing his face. Without a second thought, you jerked him into a rough, biting kiss, breath panting hotly over his lips while his tongue dominated yours. 

“Oh gods, I’m gonna come again,” you whimpered between kisses as heat rushed through your belly, “Fuck, how do you do this?!”

“All part of my design. Of course, it wasn’t until meeting you that I actually desired to test my full capabilities.”

A broken giggle escaped your mouth at his both sweet and yet analytical answer. Only your Google. 

Your thought process dropped off suddenly as he began to pull away. As quickly as the protest grew on your tongue, it was extinguished when he lowered himself onto his belly between your thighs.

“I wish to taste you this time.”

It was a statement and a question all in the same. You quickly nodded your consent and it was like flipping a switch, his mouth quickly enveloping your sex as he gave a low groan. 

Almost immediately, you felt your climax doubling in speed, your toes curling and back arching into his touch. Whether it was his programming, his infinite knowledge of the internet, or just plain old fashioned learning from your times together, Google was by far the best technician of oral sex that you’d ever encountered. For not the first time in your adventures, you found yourself silently thanking the heavens that he was even remotely interested in you that way, because you now had no idea how you’d ever lived without him.

Without warning, you felt as well as heard him switch on the vibration function in his tongue.

“Oh-gawd-fuuckmeeee!”

You flew up and attempted to pull away from the extremely intense sensation only to have his hands clamp down on your hips. You were no match for his inhuman strength. 

Tears gathered and poured from your closed eyes as every single nerve in your being seemed to hum and quake under his delicious torture. Finally, after what seemed like years, his thick fingers slipped down into your wet entrance, still stretched from his cock moments ago. 

The reaction was instantaneous and it tore a painful yelp from your lips as your thighs clamped around his head. Fingers lacing once more in his strands, you released your inhibitions and held him close as bliss scorched through your veins. None too soon, you felt your tender flesh becoming over sensitive and attempted again to pull from his hold.

It was until you were sobbing and shaking and pushing on his head that he finally pulled away; only to force you over effortlessly. 

You felt like a rag doll as you let him position you on your chest and knees, ass in the air, presenting your soaking wet sex to him. Your breath caught in pleasure and uncertainty as he easily thrust his cock back in, wasting no time in shoving in as deep as your body would allow. 

“Your taste does things to me that shouldn’t be physically possible. I’m not built to react to sensory stimulation such as you do, and yet I find myself almost inebriated after it,” he grunted.

You couldn’t help blushing slightly at the compliment but couldn’t gather enough strength to do more than offer a hum of appreciation. 

“It’s both maddening and exciting. You make me feel alive, Y/N.”

That made you perk up. 

Turning so you could speak clearly without the blankets in your face, you admitted, “I’ve never felt the way I feel with you with anyone else either, Google. You make me feel so incredible, and not just sexually. You-”

His hands suddenly grabbed your limp wrists and dragged them back, pinning them to your lower back with one hand while the other took a bruising hold on your hip.

“I appreciate the sentiment, but save your breath. I’m being serious this time. Your heart rate is climbing dangerously high and your oxygen levels are lowering to a concerning level.”

A snort escaped but you didn’t argue otherwise, simply let him take control of your body like he did so well. His obscene strength mixed with his protective nature mixed for a potent medley when he got all dominant; you always found yourself bending easily to his requests and demands. It felt so right to let him lead the show.

The rough grip of his hand left your hip as fingers trailed lightly around your hip and waist. You startled sharply when they went straight to your sex and started teasing your aching bits once more. 

“Gooooogle,” you whimpered pathetically.

“I want you to orgasm with me. How you tighten around me when you climax is indescribable. Please, Y/N?”

It was with a weary sigh that you gave him permission, and succumbed to the light, vexing fondling. When Google was determined to make you come, it didn’t matter how worn out your body was or how much you thought you couldn’t, he was able to pull it out of you like a magician. 

Twitching and whining like a mad person, you felt that burning edging closer once more, and found your body instinctively pushing back into his thrusts.

“There you go. Help me make you come, little one. Use my cock so I can come with you.”

Rarely did he tap into the dirty talk that you loved so much, so when he did, it drove you crazy. 

“Google, fuck, so close. Ju-ugh, so good. P-Please come. Can’t hold out,” you panted out shakily. 

He let out a deep groan and kicked up the pace of his hips, his thrusts growing brutal in their motions. Then his fingers were buzzing and he was moaning your name, and you couldn’t stop it. 

Whites and blacks splashed across your vision as a scream escaped your throat. The ecstasy was painful in nature but with just enough bliss to make it oh so worth it. 

His cum pooling inside you was delightfully prevalent over everything else once he slowed down and you couldn’t help but smile bashfully in contentment. 

When you gained control over your weak limbs once more, you ashamedly wiped the drool and tears from your face as he exited the bed. 

You thanked him almost silently when he easily slid you over and cleaned up both your fluids from your thighs and sex. 

“You’re too good to me,” you mumbled once he was back in bed and wrapping you in his arms.

Before he could even mutter his reply, you were fast asleep from exhaustion.


	27. Robbie/Reader- Humping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve only written one thing with Robbie before and it was complete fluff, so I hope this isn’t too bad!

You tried your hardest to ignore Robbie moving around behind you. If you just kept your eyes closed and didn’t acknowledge it, maybe you could trick your brain into thinking you’d never even fully woken up.

Robbie huffed out a low groan right against the back of your neck and sent that notion right out the window. A shudder tore down your spine in a way that sent your body spasming against his.

“Damn it, Robbie,” you grunted wearily.

Your boyfriend was such a cuddler that he couldn’t let you go, even in his sleep, and it often led waking you up in situations like this. Determined to find your way back to slumber, you began to pry his fingers from your waist just for another deep growl to reverberate along your skin.

Rolling your eyes from exhaustion and irritation, you attempted once more to detach the zombie from you, but he simply squeezed you tighter. In apparent protest to your attempts, his body molded completely against yours. Immediately you recognized the tell-tale hardness against your bottom and a potent mixture of fluster and excitement punched you right in the gut.

You’d been intimate a few times since the start of your six month relationship but it was still a new concept for you. In the beginning, you’d just assumed that wouldn’t even come into play, asininely thinking he wouldn’t have the same needs as a human male, but quickly found that to be wrong. He wasn’t a zombie in the traditional sense seeing as he wasn’t his own original human to begin with. As such, things worked differently with him; He was still very able and willing to have sex. 

So lost in your own thoughts you were that it took you a few minutes to realize he’d begun to move again; this time in a rhythmic motion, causing his cock to rub along your underwear clad ass.

“Robbie,” you tried uncertainly.

Now being completely wrapped around your form, his mouth rested near the top of your head, sending the hot pants of his quickening breath along your scalp tantalizingly. Already you could feel your underwear dampening with your growing excitement at the situation. A part of you felt almost dirty though. It was such an intimate moment, one that he wasn’t even consciously aware of.

Clearing your throat, you attempted to wake him once more, a bit more sharply this time.

“Robbie!”

His motions faltered and you felt him jerk slightly, signaling he’d at least somewhat been roused by your voice.

“Oh, Y/N… Sorry,” he mumbled sleepily.

Even as he spoke, he’d already started to slowly grind his cock against you once more, his breath catching in turn.

“I-It’s okay. I just didn’t know if you’d maybe rather…”

Your shyness caught the best of you, voice trailing off to leave the uncertain words unspoken.

“This is… nice,” was all he said in return.

Your cheeks burned hotly in response. You nodded once in understanding instead of trying to form any verbal response.

“Need more.”

You tried to figure out what that meant but were clued in as soon as his hand traveled south between your thighs.

“Oh!” you gasped.

“This okay?” he grunted, pressing his erection roughly against you again.

“Y-Yeah, more than okay.”

Permission now granted, Robbie seemed more confident in his movements, his chilly fingers dipping beneath your underwear without hesitation. Involuntarily you arched into his touch and a weak moan escaped your throat.

“Such nice sounds,” he muttered lowly, “For me.”

You couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up in your chest, and had to retort, “You should hear yourself some time then! Your voice gets so husky and I– Yeah.”

He didn’t respond at first, instead seemingly focused on working his hand faster. Maybe it was because of the scenario, or because you were still drowsy, but already you could feel that knot tightening in your belly; your orgasm closing in quick and hot.

“Don’t neglect yourself,” you murmured, giving a subtle wiggle of your hips.

He let out a sharp hiss and before he could do much else, you wound your arm under his and reached back to squeeze his hip. Pulling him closer, you rocked your hips in time to his. The moan he gave made your loins tighten.

“You like my sounds?” he asked suddenly.

After a quick flash of embarrassment, you agreed. As if flipping a switch, he moaned again, much louder and deeper this time. It sent another shiver through your core and you found yourself moaning in response.

“Feel so good,” he groaned into your hair, “Always good.”

“You make me feel good too, Robbie.”

The end of your sentence hitched and the end of his name caught in your throat as his fingers quickened their pace. How he knew exactly what you needed was beyond you. He always knew just how hard to touch, how quick to stroke. You were putty in his capable hands.

“Close,” he warned you breathlessly.

“Me too,” you whimpered.

Your nails dug into his boxer-clothed hip as you lost yourself in the pleasure lighting up your core, grinding back and forth between his fingers and his cock. Motions became unchecked and words unhinged as ecstasy took over.

Dragging your arm from under his, you grabbed his hand and directed him to cup your sex, pressing your most sensitive spot between his fingers as you fought for breath.

“Fuck, Robbie, come. Please come. Let me hear you, baby.”

You could tell he was fighting an internal war whether to do as you asked, or to wait and get your off first as he usually did, but thankfully he listened. His dick pressed so hard against your ass that it almost hurt, but at the same time his fingers started wiggling in just the right way. It distracted you enough until he let out that familiar hair raising, raspy howl that made your stomach flip in thrilled excitement. You could feel his cock pulsing and the warm wetness of his cum soak through his boxers.

Shudders wracked through his form as you started moving once more and a distraught sounding moan rumbled from his chest before he seemed to regain control.

“Now you come,” he demanded, voice shaky despite the demand.

You nodded frantically in agreement and let your inhibitions free as the first tendrils of bliss started to grow. He shifted behind you, distracting you for a moment, but then his mouth was on your neck. The instant his teeth sank into your sensitive skin, everything shattered within you. Warmth saturated your every nerve.

He let out a heavy groan and bit harder, fingers moving quickly to their previous hold over your sex, deft in their stroking to the point that you felt the aftershocks of a smaller orgasm rear its head.

You rode the wave of bliss until the point of pain, then quickly slammed your thighs shut, effectively halting his motions. Struggling to breathe, you went limp as your brain tried to catch up.

His teeth retreated in favor of slow, easy kisses up the column of your neck. You took a bit to bask in his sweet care before shifting onto your back. His grey eyes looked on curiously until you reached up and snagged the faded purple locks at the back of his head. You leaned up as you led him into a sensuous kiss and put all your heart into it. His hand slipped from between your legs and rested against your belly, and you had to internally cringe at the sensation of your fluids against your skin.

“Come on,” you murmured, breaking the kiss, “Let’s clean up then get some more sleep. It’s not even dawn yet.”


	28. Anti/Fem!reader- Femdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m half fucking asleep but I was dying to write something short… I hope this is okay!

“Uh, uh, uh. We wouldn’t want my hand to slip, now would we?” You cooed playfully down to the demon beneath you.

Anti let out a snarl, the anger flashing into his eyes, only to be washed away with a frantic moan as you rolled your hips once more. At the same time, you allowed the sharpened blade to bite ever-so-slightly into his chest. The hiss he unleashed sent fire through your veins.

“Quit fookin’ teasin’!” He snapped raggedly.

He’d only been at your mercy a mere fifteen minutes and already your were getting in deep under his skin. He hated being the submissive one initially but once you broke that barrier, he was the best submissive. Anti begging was possibly the prettiest sight you’d ever seen.

“If you want me to stop teasing, all you have to do is ask me nicely and tell me what you’d like.”

Reaching out with your free hand, you flicked your thumb over his nipple once, twice, then squeezed at the hardened bud. Instantly he let out a harrowing moan and threw his head back, black and green eyes clamping shut tight as his mouth spewed forth curses.

Beneath you the tell-tale sign of his arousal pressed harshly against your panties and you fought again grinding down in return, not ready to give him any relief yet even if it meant delaying yours.

“All you have to do-” you paused to pinch his nipple once more, harder, “is ask.”

Carefully, with much restraint, you trailed the blunt side of the knife across his pectoral muscle, watching in fascination as his muscle twitched in response. Your eyes darted up to his as his breath grew heavy. The desire on his face and the flush in his cheeks spoke volumes to the urge growing between your thighs.

Biting your lip, you let out a little impatient sigh. He needed to just give up already! You twisted your wrist and pressed the flat side of the chilly knife against his other nipple.

He stifled an obvious groan and instead uttered a little curse.

As he attempted to rock his hips against yours once more, you stopped him with a firm, gentle, smack to his abs.

“Nope. In fact, since you can’t play nice, I’m gonna take matters into my own hands.”

You could tell he was confused until you reached down and slid your fingers under your damp panties, easily finding your clit with familiar touches.

“I’ll just get myself off now and you can watch. You haven’t been nearly polite enough to fuck me or even make me cum,” you chided sharply.

Anti groaned in frustration and fussed to himself for a few moments, but his eyes never left where your hand was now playing. It didn’t take more than a minute to start feeling the effects of all your teasing and want for him.

“Y/N, come on,” he moaned, tone becoming breathy and light, “Just- Fookin’ Christ. Please stop teasin’. Touch me or let me touch you!”

Letting your eyes shut in obvious pleasure, you didn’t respond immediately, focusing on the burning growing in your core. Your hand was no match for his but it could get the job done.

“Y/N… please Y/N, please!”

Finally you heard that note of desperation. Eyes flicking open, you lifted your eyebrows in obvious gesture.

“I’m sorry I was bein’ an ass. Please let me make up to you some how,” he groaned.

Tossing the knife aside on the night stand, you scooted back on his thighs, quickly unsnapping the button and unzipping the jeans. Instantly his cock bobbed out invitingly.

“I suppose that’s good enough,” you murmured, fingers wrapping around the base of his cock

Before he could respond, you slipped back over him and sunk down fast.

“FUCK!”

A slight twinge of pain rushed through your core before your body swiftly adjusted to his size, and you started moving without hesitation. He didn’t stand a chance.

He high keening filled the room with frantic vegging as you rode him hard and fast. Nails clawed at your hips and fingers bruised your skin as you slowly lost control of the situation, legs quaking and breath faltering. Every time he was in you it took almost nothing to rush you toward your end.

Fingers picking up their previous pace on your clit, you focused solely on your pleasure, not ready to give into him yet. The way you moved your hips, quirked your fingers, brought you up hard.

“Oh shit, Anti. I’m gonna come soon. Do you think you’ve earned it?” You asked breathlessly.

“Fookin’ hell woman, yes!”

“Then ask permission!” You shot back.

Your eyes found his face once more and saw the last strand break behind his eyes. There was the vulnerable, blissed out side of your lover that you loved to see.

“Please, please come Y/N. Lemme feel ye come all over my dick! Lemme come!”

You patted his cheek softly before leaning in for a hungry kiss, letting out a rumbling moan as the shift sent him deeper into your core. He shook with obvious restraint as you teetered right on the edge of your own climax.

“Come for me,” you gasped as the knot in your stomach twisted.

Greedily his mouth claimed yours, hand capturing the back of your skull and holding you hard, as he immediately started thrusting up into your core, setting off a torrential downpour.

Bliss unfurled and burned through your body as you went limp in his hold, enjoying the brutal pace he set as he chased his own end. Every thrust set off a new wave of pleasure, tore another cry from your lips.

“Ah, fook! I’m- aggh!”

His words cut off with a savage snarl and you were immediately pinned to his body as his cock pulsed and emptied into your cunt.

“Jesus,” you gasped, panting for breath as the sensations finally started to melt away.

“Thank you.”

You barely heard the admission under his heavy breathing and had to smile, patting his side rather than replying verbally.

“Next time, I’m gonna have to tie you down,” you added after a minute or two.

The incredulous noise he gave in response had you gigling.

“Yer lucky yer fookin’ gorgeous.”


	29. Pewdiepie/FemReader- Cockwarming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt/idea from anonymous:
> 
> omg imagine felix cockwarming w the reader while playing video games together and when she starts winning he suddenly thrusts and she loses her shit n ends up in last again and felix ends up winning
> 
> Jesus fucking christ. You trying to kill me, bro?? Biggest oof of my life. I ad-libbed just a slight bit I think, but I hope you all still enjoy

“You fucking cheater!” Felix shouted, giggling despite his faux anger.

A little squeak fled my lips as he shifted under me suddenly, nearly sending me flying off his lap, but thankfully his arms locked around my belly before I actually fell. As he pulled me back into place, I barely succeeded in stifling a moan. Already his cock was starting grow again inside of me, despite only having finished our last round a mere ten minutes ago. I tried my best to ignore the heat flushing through my belly in reaction to his body and focused my attention back on the game. Why did I think it was a good idea to agree to his little game? The moment he mentioned suggested playing a game in this position I should have declined. I could never resist him, much less when I was being used as his cock warmer. 

“Asshole, ” I muttered, “You’re just pissed that I’m better than you!”

To prove my point, I threw my character at his and smashed the square and circle buttons repeatedly. Thankfully my button smashing skills were subpar to none and I could easily match his speed. My purple character kicked and headbutted his blue one like there was no tomorrow until finally he fell over the ledge.

“Jävlas fan! That’s the second game in a row!” He groaned.

“Get better at the game then, bro,” I teased as we loaded into the next map.

He didn’t reply immediately, which was weird considering he hardly ever shut up when it came to competition, but I mentally waved it off. He was probably going into try hard mode. As soon as the match started, I sent my character running in his direction. I had barely landed the first hit when suddenly Felix was moving under me again.

“Stop fucking- Aah!”

Eyes slamming shut, the controller fell from my hands and I couldn’t help but claw at his thighs as he rolled his hips again. His wrists pressed down against my legs and held me still as he started a slow rhythm.

“F-Felix, not faiiir!”

“If you’re so good, this shouldn’t be a challenge for you,” he retorted teasingly.

My heart leaped giddily at the gruff, challenging tone of his voice. Oh he was definitely in try hard mode. What an ass!

“Cheater,” I snapped breathlessly.

Without my controller, my poor character was defenseless and he took advantage of that fact, easily stealing two wins in a row. I scrambled to grab it and quickly started fighting back, but the moment it seemed I had the upper hand, Felix took it to the next level. 

It was too easy to fall back into the mindless state of post and pre orgasm as his cock stretched through me. Anytime he was inside me I became a mindless zombie, my only thoughts revolving around our pleasure. I tried so hard to fight through the delicious haze; Oh but it was so fucking hard when he was buried as deeply as possible in my cunt. He never failed to fill me over what was comfortable.

“Come on, älskling. You’re falling behind.”

“Oh shut the hell up, you-”

Once more he cut me off swiftly, but this time by shoving me forward. I barely caught myself from keeling right off the end of the bed out of shock. 

“What the fuck, Fe?!”

The urge to give him a piece of my mind disappeared the moment he reclaimed his position, behind me this time, hands and controller resting on my lower back as he picked up a furious pace.

“Not- fair!”

Words were a struggle that I finally gave up on when my eyes refused to stay open, too enraptured with that familiar knot growing in my core. Despite it being our third round, the need was just as intense as ever.

“Ha! I win!” he shouted victoriously.

I waved him off and bit out, “Yay, now please, fuck me.”

A devious chuckle left him and for a moment I thought he was seriously going to stop when he paused, but thankfully he just tossed his controller aside and took hold of my hips.

“We’re having another rematch after this,” he commented breathlessly.

The keening moan that escaped was my only form of response as he kicked up the force of his thrusts. My ass ached under how savagely his hips slammed into mine and yet I kept pushing back into them, eager and nearly begging for more. 

“Touch yourself, come.”

No further instruction was needed as my dominant hand frantically slipped under our bodies and found my clit, setting a pace equal to his rhythm. Within moments my face was buried in the sheets, trying to muffle the whorish moans and cries escaping uncontrollably as I teetered on the edge. 

“Ah- Fuck! Not gonna last. Come for me, älskling!” Felix hissed, nails digging sharply into my skin.

Suddenly a well-placed smack stung my bottom furiously and that was all it took, the wall breaking and unleashing frenzied pleasure through my exhausted form. 

“Fuck Felix!” 

Maddening and blissful all at once, I let the ecstasy consume me and collapsed on the bed, thoroughly enjoying the sensation of being used as he chased his own end. 

Curses and heavy groans fell from my lover as he snapped his hips and buried his cock deep inside me once more. The sensation of him coming was such a thing of beauty. I reflexively clenched around him just to earn and hefty slap to my other cheek as he hissed and growled darkly. 

“Who’s being the asshole now?” he chided, finally slipping out.

“Says the man who cheated his way into his first win,” I retorted, rolling onto my side lazily.

The look that he threw my way spoke volumes, but all I did was grin in return. It was an utter delight to poke and prod him, knowing all the things he might do in revenge.

“~Love you~” I crooned cheekily.


	30. Pewdiepie/FemReader- "Ride Me" prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon Request: 56 with Felix? (I want you to ride me).
> 
> Word Count: About 1500
> 
> Warnings: Public sex, cream pie, slight choking, dirty talk

“I want you to ride me,” Felix whispered, before pulling away with a cheeky smirk.

You could feel your cheeks flush in shock. What did he just say?! He was never this forward in public! Much less around your friends as you currently were. Maybe the alcohol had gotten to him.

“Are you kidding me?” you hissed, eyes darting around to make sure none of your friends had heard him.

It wasn’t likely, seeing as the music pounding through the club was almost deafening, but you needed to be certain. Luckily PJ and Sophie were busy talking on the other side of the table and the others were out dancing on the floor.

Felix leaned back in and you nearly swatted him away when his hand landed on your thigh, easily pushing between your legs to rest just close enough to your panties that it made your heart lurch.

“I’m not joking. You look incredible in that dress, even if I don’t like the fact that everyone else gets to see you in it.”

Your cheeks darkened as he pressed a soft kiss to your temple and his pinky finger slid against your dampening panties. Even adverse to the idea he was suggesting, you let him part your legs a bit more; you were never able to deny him.

“Felix, PJ and Sophie are right-”

“Hey, we’re gonna get some more drinks and then dance. You guys need anything?” PJ asked, as if on cue.

You politely declined, trying to keep your voice even as Felix wasted no time finding and rubbing your clit.

“I think I’ve had enough,” Felix joked, shaking his fifth empty glass, “Have fun you crazy kids.”

PJ rolled his eyes but obliged him with a laugh before nodding to you.

“Keep an eye on him. I think he’s quite drunk by now.”

“Will do,” you assured him, “Maybe bring some water on your way back?”

Sophie nodded in agreement and gave a little wave before leading PJ away.

“And then there were none. Now will you ride me?” Felix purred into your ear, “We’re up in VIP. No one will see us.”

“I think it would be- oohh, um- I-it would be pretty obvious if I was riding you,” you replied shakily, stumbling over your words as he pressed harder over your nub.

Even through cloth his touch made you want to collapse back into the booth.

“Just fucking get over here,” he demanded gruffly.

With a harsh grip on your inner thigh, he managed to nearly flip you into his lap, and you quickly righted yourself with mild protest. Already his cock was hard against your ass. Just knowing he was that turned on made your weak resolve fall completely. You put up a front but there was no real fight in your argument as he pushed your panties down.

“Just sit like this, with your back against me, and it’ll look like we’re cuddling. No one will see a thing,” he encouraged huskily, then groaned as you pulled your dress up slightly, “Fuck yeah, baby. That’s my girl.”

With another quick look around to make sure your friends hadn’t returned, you leaned up while he hastily unfastened his jeans. Not even half a minute later his big hand wrapped around your thigh and pulled you down until his cock began pressing easily into you, guided by his other hand.

“Jävla fan, söt flicka,” he gasped.

You couldn’t help a whimper of surprise as his nails dug sharply into your flesh and forced you down fast, the slightest bit of pain igniting as he filled you to the brim. Even having had him inside you more times than you could count, he could still steal your breath away; especially when you weren’t properly prepped.

Still, you couldn’t deny the primalness of his actions made you feel some kind of way, adding to the already intense situation of being in the public. Your eyes darted around frantically, looking for any hint of possible interruption; Not only would it suck to be caught and not get to finish, but even worse it would leave a stain on his reputation.

“Fuck, move for me, baby. Ride my cock,” he moaned shakily.

Carefully you planted your feet firmly on the floor and started to roll your hips. His reaction was immediate, a barely concealed curse followed by a gravelly moan of your name filling your ear as one arm clamped tightly around your stomach. His free hand darted between your thighs and found your clit without hesitation.

“You’re so tight right now! Goddamn it!”

He started to take over, rocking his hips up into yours, but at a much slower pace than you had set.

“We don’t have a lot of time,” you reminded him.

“Fuck, I know, you just feel soooo good. I don’t ever want to leave your pussy. So good to me,” he grunts out huffily.

Goosebumps trailed up your skin as he panted heated moans against your shoulder, his hair tickling your skin teasingly with each movement of his arm. You tried your hardest to keep your eyes open as a look out but the way he started rocking his hips had your senses shutting down. The music was nothing over the sound of his voice; the worry of being caught was almost forgotten as the need to relish in his touch grew strong. You tried to keep up with him, but the hold on your waist tightened in protest.

“No, no, stay still. Don’t wanna draw attention. Let me just use you.”

A little squeak of embarrassment fled your lips at the way that statement made your cunt clench. Why did that sound so hot?

“You’d like that? Wouldn’t you? For me to use you for my pleasure, fill up this tight little pussy, to make you cream on my cock, make you scream- oh but you couldn’t. You’d just have to take it in silence- Fuck!”

Waves of lust and surprise rolled over you warmly. Where was this guy coming from? Felix was kinky but he’d never gotten this vocal before.

Suddenly he sat up straighter and leaned forward just enough to send you careening towards the table. You barely caught yourself in time and then the arm around your waist shot up, hand catching your throat and squeezing the sides tight. The entirety of your being nearly seized up in shock.

“Oh my god,” you whispered, eyes now wide in disbelief and pleasure as he started fucking you hard.

Your fingers and toes curled in restraint as he sped up his fingers on your clit. He knew just how to touch, just the right way to tease and flick to make you come fast. You couldn’t help the noises falling from your lips as you slowly succumbed to torturous bliss running rampant through your veins.

“Fuck, good little slut, aren’t you? I’m gonna come soon, baby,” he rasped lowly, forehead pressed hard against your shoulder, “Come for me. Come now or you’ll have to wait until we get home.”

Just that threat alone had your cunt tightening again, pleasure right on the brink, so close you could taste it.

“Come on, baby, be a good girl and come. Let me feel your milk my cock. F-Fuck.”

His thrusts grew ragged and furious and triggered that last strand to break. Subconsciously you slammed a fist into your mouth and dropped your head forward, to try to conceal the expression on your face, to mute the screams threatening to break from your lungs. Whether it was the place or his sudden dirty talk, your orgasm was stronger than most you’d ever felt. You could feel your slick coating your inner thighs with the force at which he fucked you through it.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck-fuck-fuck! Good girl- ah, f-fuck! I’m gonna come-”

His hand dropped from your throat just to wrap your waist once more as he slammed his hips up hard, grinding his throbbing cock into your cunt as his teeth sank into your shoulder. You winced at the sudden assault, hands grabbing at his arm as another small wave of pleasure rolled through core.

Finally he stopped, letting you both fall back to the booth seat panting for air.

“Lift up,” he ordered after a few moments.

You did as told and he quickly fixed your panties and dress, then readjusted his jeans as well. When he tapped your hip, you fell back into his lap and curled up along him, both exhilarated and exhausted. A little blush coated your face as you felt the material of you panties wet with both your cum.

“We are never doing that again,” you mumbled into his chest.

All he did was laugh in return, then wrap you up in his arm comfortingly.

“Next time we’ll do it somewhere a little more private,” he assured you, “But it will happen again.”


	31. Damien/FemReader- "I know just how to make you relax" prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: 41 with Damien?
> 
> Word Count: About 1500
> 
> Warnings: Sex on a desk

“Darling, it’s getting late,” you murmured again, moving closer to your lover who was nearly hunched over his desk in frustration.

“I’m aware of the time, love, but I don’t have the luxury of procrastinating tonight. I need to have these notes thoroughly fleshed out and ready to discuss in the morning,” Damien replied.

While his voice was not unkind, you could hear the tension in it and it made you wilt. He’d been working himself harder and harder lately in hopes of proving himself fit for his position. No one doubted him but himself. No matter how often you, Celine, William, or his fellow members of authority reassured him that he’d gone above and beyond the call of his work, he felt he had to do more. It wasn’t healthy in the slightest.

Huffing a small sigh at his workaholic behavior, you cross the last few steps to him and take your place at his back.

“If you refuse to leave this desk, then I shall just be here with you until you’re finished,” you muttered in resignation.

“What? No. You need to rest,” he protested immediately, attempting to turn your way.

You halted his movements with your palms against his shoulders, pressing softly. Carefully, when you were sure he wasn’t going to move more, you slid your hands over the top half of his back; the muscles under his jackets tense and solid.

“I need rest no more than you do. If anything, you need it much more. You work tirelessly, constantly on your feet or bent over this desk. It’s only a matter of time before you work yourself into the hospital. Let me do something to help, even just a little bit.”

When he didn’t object, a smile formed on your lips and your fingers pressed deeper into his muscles. The room was quiet other than the humming of the central heat blurring with his almost silent sighs and heavy breaths. As your thumbs passed over his trapezius muscle, he hissed and instantly drooped forward onto the desk, allowing a loud moan to float through the air.

“That feels good,” he sighed.

You didn’t reply immediately, too focused on the way his muscles felt under your hands and fully intent on drawing more of those lovely noises from him. It was only about ten minutes into the massage when he drew himself back up and captured your hand when it neared his shoulder. You allowed him to pull you around and couldn’t help but flash him a bashful grin as he pressed his lips to the back of you hand; sparks ignited at just the simple press of his lips on your skin. He was always able to invoke the strongest reactions with the simplest touches.

“I feel much better, darling. Thank you,” he said after a moment.

“That was hardly enough of a break,” you chided him upon realizing that he was trying to

dismiss you.

He was going to argue; you could see it already, that determined set of his jaw and the slight flush to his face. Before he could, you put up a hand to silence him, lifting your eyebrows in warning. Thankfully he shut his mouth instead of retorting as he had planned.

Once you were sure he was going to be compliant, you dropped to your knees and began to turn his chair in your direction. There was an expression of confusion across his handsome face before a knowing look settled in his eyes, lips curving up just slightly as your fingers walked a trail up his thigh.

“One short back rub is nothing compared to the pile of stress you’re carrying, but don’t worry. I’ve thought of just how to make you relax.”

He didn’t reply immediately but allowed you to finally spin his chair in your direction. Nimble and quick, you unbuttoned his slacks and slid down the zipper before slipping your fingers into his boxer-briefs. With a quite heated sigh he lifted his hips and helped you wiggle the fabric down his muscular thighs. His hardening dick had just came into view when carded a hand through your hair.

“Wait,” he said suddenly, freezing you in your motions, “I know a better way.”

Your head cocked instinctively to the side in confusion but he quickly asked your silent question as he forced you to your feet. A shocked gasp escaped your lips as he shoved you against the desk, face down so your cheek pressed to the polished wood and the edge dug into your soft legs.

“If we’re going to do this, we’re going to do it right,” he commented briskly.

The chair squeaked and you shifted about nervously, unsure of exactly what he was planning until his fingers bunched up your skirt above your waist. Quickly he tugged down your panties and spread your thighs until you were bare to him. Heat flushed through your face at the intimate exposure. He didn’t leave you waiting for long, much to your joy, as his palms sharply slapped down on your bottom and lifted you up a tad bit more. The first touch of his warm lips to your slit had you stiffening in reaction. He quickly soothed away your surprise with the tip of his tongue between your wet lips.

“Oh!” you gasped softly.

Eyes shutting in bliss, you let your face rest against the cool surface of the desk once more and wiggled your hips just a pinch more for him. He moaned in reply before practically attacking your cunt with fervor. His tongue filled you over and over, sending pulses of pleasure through your core, before he finally trailed down to your clit. The hands on your bottom went to your hips and helped lift you more until you knees were up on the desk as well, pushing your lower body high in the air and at his mercy.

“So beautiful, my love,” he hummed warmly.

You weren’t even given the slightest chance to respond before his mouth was once more on your soaking lips, tongue dipping once more into your core before focusing all of its efforts on your sensitive nub. One hand disappeared from your hip and reappeared where you most craved, two fingers ever so gently easing into your tightness. Scissoring and stretching, he worked you over with a passion until you were nearly sobbing with begs for him to move on.

Swiftly he pulled away all contact at once and you heard the chair hit the wall sharply right before his cock took the spot his fingers had just vacated. You nails dug harshly at the slick wooden desk in restraint as he pushed in inch by inch. When there was no more room for him to fill, he drew his hips back slowly just to slam back in full force.

“You’re right though. I spend way too much time here, bent over things that don’t matter when I could have you bent over here instead,” he teased breathlessly.

A strangled giggle escaped just to be cut off by his name, filling the air shrilly as your cunt clenched around his rapidly thrusting cock. How he could move so fast was beyond your scope of understanding. He managed to set such a pace that stole your breath and thoughts away on a whim.

“Come, darling, so I can as well,” he demanded, fingers bruising into your hips deliciously.

You shifted just enough to wiggle your hand under your body and hurriedly found your clit, rubbing as if your life depended on it; it almost felt like it did at that moment. Your entire universe was spindling and you welcomed the finale with heated moans.

“Oh, hell, I won’t last much longer. You feel so good,” he grunted tightly.

The threat of his impending climax push you the last inch and within moments everything finally exploded, breath stopping short as ecstacy slammed through your body. Slapping and scratching at the desk, oxygen finally filled your lungs just to be expelled once more with a cry of his name.

Your name joined the mix immediately and pain flourished from his brutal grip on your flesh as he buried his cock deep inside. As the pleasure began to ebb away, you felt the twinges of his dick throbbing in your cunt and couldn’t stop the little delirious grin that came to your face.

Damien fell back after a few moments. You couldn’t yet muster up the energy to move and instead just shifted to a more comfortable position.

“You win. I’m ready for bed now,” he sighed with an easy chuckle, “I’m beat.”

“Finally. All it took was practically climbing on you,” you teased easily.


End file.
